Avatar: The journey of Able Ryder of Na'vi Tipani
by Pa'li Makto
Summary: Follows Able Ryder after his successful awakening of the Well of Souls in Ta'antasi on the Na'vi campaign of Avatar the Game. Please review
1. Return to Tipani Home Tree

Okay, this is my first fan-fiction, dedicated to the forgotten protagonist of Avatar the Game, Able-Ryder of the Na'vi Tipani set two years before the movie.

I've begun this after the ending of the Na'vi campaign

I do not own Avatar or the Game- James Cameron does.

This is set in 3rd person and contains use of the Na'vi language

Reviews would be great

* * *

Ryder looked down from atop the mesa of _Ta'antasi_, his great club slung across his right shoulder. "More humans are coming." Those were the last words that came out of his mouth. Tan Jala had already left to inform _Tsahìk_ Sänume of Ryder's victory in defeating the _Tawtute_ Falco and his Dragon gunship which was dangerously armed with an Emulator; hoping to activate the Well of Souls and rid the Na'vi race forever of Eywa and control the planet. Ryder sighed, at least unlike on Earth he hadn't brought the whole place down with him as he had feared.

He strode wearily to his awaiting _Toruk_, his Great Leonoptyrx and connected his queue through its neural interface. _Toruk_ shuddered and calmed, looking at Ryder through its four sulphur coloured eyes. Ryder could feel its powerful breath, its giant wing muscles aching to feel wind beneath its wings, its talons scraping at the earth. Ryder smiled and ran his hand along its bright blue crest. _Toruk_ was agitated, he believed the Dragon gunship was a rival predator and wanted to rip it limb from limb. Ryder sat atop _Toruk_, who roaring stretched its wings and flew towards Kelutral Tipani As Na'vi whooped below on rocky outcroppings over smoking hulks of downed AMP suits Ryder felt confused, once again. He had done all that Sänume had asked of him, found the Well of Souls, defeated Falco and saved the Na'vi from the RDA for the moment. He felt like he now had no more purpose,

_"Was there still need for the First Voice now that all Na'vi could speak with Eywa_" Ryder wondered.

Ryder frowned as sunlight bathed _Toruk_ and himself as they sailed above the dense canopy of trees below them. He wanted to feel complete, to belong, _Nì'awve Mokri_-The First Voice. Ryder hoped that amounted more than being a Sig Spec, a job.

"So many questions trust in self."

Sänume's voice now filled his mind as Ryder looked to the horizon to see the gas giant Polyphemus, blue-purple dominating the sky as it turned vermillion, laced with floating rocks linked together with snaking vines accompanied by faint outlines of other huge Hometrees, occupied or not.

"_Beautiful"_ Ryder thought, unlike the slums of southern California on Earth. He remembered the consequences his actions had taken on the Marianas Trench which through his deciphering of coded communications between Eco-Terrorists for the RDA: who had wanted to keep their mining interests alive, a huge tsunami had flooded much of the Pacific Coast.

Instead, this time of being faced with waves of guilt and the loss of so many innocents Ryder arrived at the Tipani HomeTree to cheers of applause as Na'vi warriors, women and children all rushed to meet him and his descending _Toruk_.

Ryder puffed with pride, he finally realised the truth in Sänume's words, all her attempts to reach out to his sense of right or wrong, to protect. He scanned all the smiling and cheering faces, some with war wounds, others with laughing children held aloft. These were his people now, the Tipani, he had saved them, his actions had led up to this. Ryder dismounted from his Toruk a loud cheer erupting from his mouth, his frame erect holding his club aloft. He was forever one of the people, his tail flicking out behind him.

Louder cheers grew from the crowd of happy, victorious faces. They had not fought for superiority or right over resources, they had fought for their preservation and the right for Eywa to remain for Pandora. Warriors clapped Ryder on the back as he walked through a dirt trail nestled between undergrowth, giant looms, and campfires and finally to the Great Turok totem, flanked by ever lit fires which created clouds of smoke that rested in the alcoves below the great 20,000 year old Home Tree.

Ryder grinned as he was joined by Tan Jala who had just arrived after organising all the Ta'antasi warriors their flight home.

Tan Jala motioned to his forehead,"I see you AbleRyder."

Ryder smiled, "_Oel Ngati Kameie_ Tan Jala"

Tan Jala bowed his head,

"You are learning AbleRyder, come the Tsahìk wishes to speak with you."

Ryder braced himself, Sänume was kind yet firm, he had hoped that she would be proud of him and direct him further. Ryder walked into the loft and saw familiar faces all conversing around the surrounding fires and looms and saw Amanti, Marali, Beyda'amo and stopped as they saw Ryder approach, their faces stern but concealing suppressed glee.

Tsahìk Sänume stood in her covered area motioning for Ryder to approach. Ryder came forward and bowed his head low. Sänume raised his head and smiled

"AbleRyder you have saved our people and brought _Eywa_ to understand the danger, for this we are all grateful."

Ryder nodded, "Thank you Tsahìk Sänume, what do we do now?"

Sänume stiffened, her face grave, "More Humans are arriving, all wishing harm on _Eywa_ and us. The war is not over, we must prepare."

Ryder frowned, his jaw set in grim determination, "What must I do?"

Sänume stood tall, her eyes proud,

"You must scatter the forces already shaken by the death of Falco. You must speak with Tan Jala in the morning."

Ryder nodded and slowly walked towards the others, his tail drooped in acceptance that even though they had taught the Humans a lesson, they would be back; the war would not be over.

Beyda'amo smiled as he approached Ryder with Marali at his side,

"AbleRyder you have showed the Humans a glimpse of the fury to come, for tomorrow we attack the grunts at Kxania Taw."

Ryder was surrounded by the likes of Hukato, Unipey and Raltaw, all cheering his name.

Amanti nodded and pressed her palm on Ryder's shoulder

"You have shown to the Humans that we say no, that they should not take from _Eywa, Ireiyo_ AbleRyder."

Ryder grinned as he saw the bioluminescent markings of all the Na'vi glow bright as the sky grew dark. He later excused himself from their company and jumped from branch to branch further upwards to his hammock, lowering himself into it, he curled up and fell asleep.


	2. Skirmish at Kxania Taw

Thanks for the review guys, things should get more interesting now..  
Keep the reviews coming, I love to read your comments.

* * *

_Audio Journal-AJSSRA 13_

_"Everyone here stands in support of me, the Nì'awve Mokri. They say that we need to prepare for the fight to come. I know what I need to do and __Kxania Taw__ is where we make our stand. Our message to the arriving Humans is that we need to defend Eywa and ourselves from attack, exploitation.I just hope that we can form a truce, an attempt to at least slow the killing."_

* * *

Ryder finished his audio journal and glimpsed up into the branches of Home Tree. Rays of sunlight glinted down from above to shower the loft with a warm golden glow, the bark of Home Tree coloured a deep brown. Ryder descended from the loft with a heavy heart-he was never a fan of killing, even if it was in defence of others.

Tan Jala handed him a bowl of _Teylu_ (_bug larvae_) and as Ryder was munching down on their salty carcasses, he set out describing the plan.

"You must go to _Kxania Taw_ and meet with Hukato, we will scatter the forces hiding in the main RDA base._ kä!_, you must prepare for battle."

The Navi were beating Pendulum drums below, the vibrations shook the loft while Ryder ate. He hurried down below and he stood there motionless with his mouth open. Na'vi axemen, archers, warriors and hunters of every Tipani territory were singing as they were being pierced with wood and bone, painted, adorned with feathers and stone. They were coloured in everything from the visible spectrum of colours.

Warriors saw Able Ryder and cheering, led him by the arm

"You..must become..like us great warrior." One spoke in broken English with streaks of red and yellow paint on his face, great yellow eyes eager for Ryder's answer.

"Of course,"Ryder nodded.

At once the group of warriors formed a tight cluster around him, stamping their feet in the damp mossy ground and talking quickly with one another while they painted Ryder in shades of scarlet, black and white. They entwined large orange, black and red feathers in his braids in honor of _Toruk_, who was destined to appear to those with great purpose. They stood back, apparently satisfied with their work and brought Amanti before him, flanked by her warriors, all painted in the green and blue of _Toruka Nar'ing_.

Ryder turned to meet Amanti, who smiled up at him.

"You look like a true warrior AbleRyder" she spoke in fluent english as she pressed her hand to her heart and then to his. "May we both show honor this day."

Ryder gently lowered his hand onto Amanti's shoulder and smiled, " I hope we all do Amanti."

They nodded and parted while Beyda'amo appeared and motioned for Ryder to ride his _Ikran_.

"Quickly!"Beyda'amo spoke as he himself was mounting his own_ Ikran_. "We must strike _Za'u!_ (come), while they are confused."

Both Banshees flew into the air while all the other warriors mounted their _Ikran_ and _Pa'li (Direhorses)_ and made for _Kxania Taw_.

_

* * *

Kxania Taw- RDA main research base-_

AMP suits began patrolling the base at_ Kxania Taw_, uneasy, they always had their trigger fingers ready to shoot anything that was blue, moving, and which had more legs than two. Sampsons flew in the air overhead and landed. Reports began coming in that there was a approaching mass group of Na'vi against the battle hardened but weary force at base who had seen the previous carnage of their base by the rampaging Sturmbeast.

Kendra Midori was busy evacuating the scientists, her utility belt always armed with her side-arm. She watched the skies for Banshees as she hurried to the research complex with her key card at the ready. With a hiss the door opened while a nearby Sampson was ready to pick them up.

A soldier was fidgeting with his assault rifle as he watched the scientists flit past him.

"Hurry up we don't have all day" he angrily shouted "Those savages will be here any minute!."

Kendra motioned for the pilot to take off as she saw through binoculars, silhouettes of Banshees landing in the distance.

"Hurry up people!, get out of here!." she yelled to to the pilots and mechanics and ran towards the research lab, and barricaded herself inside.

A group of Soldiers watched her disappear. One looked at the other with his face screwed up in disgust

"She won't last ten seconds. We've got to teach those blue bastards whose in charge here!."

* * *

Ryder gazed around at all the numerous Na'vi who were gathered around, conversing with one another while sharpening their weapons and stringing their bows.

"AbleRyder!" a voice broke out, "This_ Palulukan (Thanator)_ wishes to help you in battle, he wishes to turn fight beside us and turn the tide."

Ryder's ears swiveled and he turned to see Hukato atop his _Palulukan_, smiling and motioning towards another _palulukan_. Ryder nodded and laughed

"Did you ride all the way here?".

Hukato grinned, his teeth flashing in the light of midday.

"Yes, it took all evening and morning but we managed it together." He grinned and patted his _Palulukan's_ flank. "Hurry, you must rally the warriors while we can still surprise them."

Ryder linked and sat atop the _Palulukan's_ back, his tail flicking in agitation.

"Wait a minute, did you just say me?" he asked.

Hukato nodded, "_Srane_,(yes) you are _Nì'awve Mokri,_ First Voice. They look to you for guidance, for the words of _Eywa._"

He called back as he rode towards the front of the war party.

Ryder gulped, though he wore his _Tirea_ (_Spirit)_ armor, his spirit was overwhelmed with the thought of being a leader. He willed his _Palulukan _onwards towards the awaiting throng of eager warriors.

"Everyone, you have to hear me" he nervously begun " many of you will die here unless we move now. Scatter the enemy soldiers and defeat them here."

A cheer ran through the crowd as Na'vi warriors grabbed their weapons and held them aloft, the noise scattering a herd of grazing _Yerik (Hexapede)_.

Ryder's long tail whipped around him and his ears flew back in anger,

"We need to act now, before more lives are lost, show the humans that they can't kill forever."

Ryder's Palulukan had begun growling fiercely and all the warriors roared their approval as Ryder took his place beside Hukato and Amanti who was wielding a heavy bow. Ryder 's golden eyes flashed as he roared and charged his_ Palulukan_ in the direction of the base, while he motioned for the others to follow. Rousing yells could be heard behind as the rest of the force charged forwards, dirt flew up into the air as hundreds of feet churned up the ground.

Ryder could only see a blur of shrubs, water and the occasional _Txumtsä'wll (Baja Tickler)_ as his _Palulukan_ padded furiously towards the steel and concrete fort.

"Open fire!" a yell issued.

AMP Suits formed the front line with their large GAU 90 30 millimeter cannons and began firing bursts of bullets towards Ryder and the others.

'Fwap!'. An arrow lodged itself into the now cracked cockpit of one particular AMP Suit. Amanti's cheering was heard among the mass of yells and Ryder's _Palulukan_ roared as it launched into two nearby AMP Suits, knocking them over.

Ryder growled as he willed his _Palulukan_ to claw open the cockpit and crush the man inside with its great jaws.

"We're losing men here!" a Captain yelled to his men.

"'_Eko_! (_attack_)" A Na'vi was heard before being shot in the stomach.

_Ikran_ started to dive bomb Sampsons as they attempted to take off, turrets began taking them down and the screams of both _Ikran_ and rider filled the air along with the whirring of the Sampsons' dual rotors.

'Good hit!" men were egging each other on.

Ryder looked around,

"Where the hell is Beyda'amo?!" he shouted in frustration.

The sounds of nearby gunfire could be heard and Ryder felt a searing pain as he felt blood seeping from his arm.

He hissed as he saw a large weeping graze on his forearm, caused by a stray bullet. Ryder's ears perked up as he heard a familiar sound, a stampede of _Talio'ang _(Sturmbeast).He saw Beyda'amo holding his staff aloft while his _Ikran_ was diving behind a horde of very scared and angry _Talio'ang. _Whooping echoed throughout the base as Sturmbeast smashed through Ground Assault Vehicles and mowed through soldiers who tried to shoot through their armored hides. Shouts and yells pierced the air as Na'vis were being massacred by low flying Scorpion gunships.

_"Ne' Kllte, kxangngang!" (Get down, Boom!) _

A group of red-painted saboteurs led by Marali were whooping carrying boxes of lit dynamite and hurled them towards soldiers and low flying Scorpions which crashed into the communication tower and barracks, sending a mushroom cloud of dark smoke billowing upward toward the sky.

The warriors managed to issue a surrender amongst the RDA defenders, their forced diminished but not without the loss of Na'vi lives.

Ryder grimaced as the pain in his arm started making him slick with sweat and with a pounding headache. He heard someone rushing to him with Dapophet or Water Plant leaves which were crushed up into a salve and applied to his forearm. Immediately Ryder sighed with relief as he felt a cooling sensation and the pain in his arm dulled.

He looked down to see the bloodstained face of Unipey looking up at him, her yellow eyes full of concern.

"AbleRyder, _ma Tsmukan_ (brother_)_ are..you..okay?" she asked in her broken, accented English.

Ryder steadied himself with one arm on his_ Palulukan's_ shoulder. "Yeah..I think so..thanks Unipey"

Unipey's face lit up and she smiled "I had hoped to repay my debt to you in _Swotulu_..You are truly _Nawm Tsamsiyu_ (Great warrior)"

Ryder dismounted and grasped her hands in his and bowed his head."I see you my friend"

Unipey nodded and smiled, "I see you AbleRyder."

Beyda'amo pushed his way through the rejoicing warriors and thrust his staff towards a group of soldiers who were held captive:

"What becomes of these _Tawtute?" (Sky-People)_ he demanded "I say we crush them all, they have no souls" he added darkly.

Ryder walked over to Beyda'amo and held his club, "We should leave them, let them return to their dying planet" he added with regret.

Beyda'amo's ears flickered back and he scowled angrily, "AbleRyder, we must make an example of them. There is no honor among cowards, they fear us even now."

Ryder's ears pricked up slightly as he heard two soldiers talking,

"Dude" one complained "I didn't even get to test out my AMP Suit"

One of the others nudged him in the ribs, "You think that's bad, I wanted to eat blue monkey stew tonight. Sure would beat eating algae." he frowned, disappointed.

Ryder eyed Beyda'amo whose large arm muscles were flexing as he gripped his staff in anger. Beyda'amo cornered one of the soldiers who looked up at him in trepidation.

"Who was your leader?" he demanded

The soldier quickly pointed towards a large man who was hidden behind an AMP suit who emerged sneering.

Ryder glanced at Beyda'amo who reluctantly nodded and stepped back. The Captain spat on the ground in front of Ryder and yelled angrily at him

"You Bastard!, I know who you are, the traitor who sided with that dead egghead Harper. Falco was right, you-"

He was cut off as Ryder grabbed him around the throat, a threatening growl coming from his throat and he exposed his sharp canines

"Give it a rest, you're the traitor" he replied, glaring at him"You give people like Kendra a bad reputation"

The captain merely glanced slyly towards the research lab,

"She's in there, too bad though, I'd love a piece of that-" He landed face-first in the dirt as Ryder hurried to the lab to find Kendra banging on the glass screen which in the emergency, had sealed shut.

"Kendra. can you hear me?" Ryder asked, talking into his audio link around his neck

"I'll try to break you out."

Kendra hid behind a stretcher, "Nice, wait till I'm out of the way"

Ryder held his club high,

"Here goes-" he swung and ended up puncturing on side of the glass which shattered, showering the tilled floor with needle-sharp glass.

Kendra kicked smaller holes in the glass until there was a big enough hole for her to slip through.

"Thanks Ryder" she replied and playfully punched his hip "I could of taken care of it earlier but thanks anyway" she smiled up at him.

Ryder smirked,"You should get out of here, out of Pandora. The war is getting bigger and there's nothing holding you here anymore" he added with concern

Kendra sighed, "I suppose, I don't want myself of the wrong end of a spear or gun anyway. With Falco gone..I suppose my work here is done."

She waved to Ryder and motioned for the remaining soldiers to follow her onto a lone scarred Sampson.

"Kendra out!" she saluted towards Ryder.

Ryder swallowed and saluted back as he watched Kendra disappear with a sinking feeling in his watched as the Sampson hovered, scattering dust in all directions and made off towards Hells Gate.

* * *

Ryder's attention was now focused on the Captain as laughing Na'vi warriors crowded round him, with each one casting insults at the other.

_"Ketuwong! (alien)" _hissed one warrior.

"Savage!" spat the Captain, who stepped out of reach of the warrior's spear.

_"Txìm! (rear end)" _another joined.

"Blue bastard!" shot the Captain.

_"Vrrtep! (Demon)" _sneered a huntress, clutching her bow.

Beyda'amo clutched his sides, and howled with laughter as he stood within earshot. He dragged Ryder over to listen to the tirade and snorted

"Bah his insults" he pointed to the Captain who was red in the face with anger "They travel as far as their mis-siles but they lack any substance."

Ryder rolled his eyes,

"What do you want me to do about it?" he spoke as he shifted his weight

Beyda'amo motioned to Ryder's club, "Smash his skull in, send a message to the others" he bluntly replied.

Ryder didn't relish the job as his club collided with the Captain's head with a sickening thud.

A voice sounded behind Ryder as he cleaned his club

"It is done."

Ryder quickly turned to see Tan Jala looking over his shoulder and shouted in surprise.

"Tan Jala! Why do you keep sneaking up on me?"

Tan Jala laughed, "To test your skills. I have heard word from the Tsahìk, she is pleased with our victory and sends her blessing that we may have a brief time of peace." he smiled and added "She also tells me that it is time for you to truly become one with the Tipani."

Ryder's eyes narrowed, and glanced at Beyda'amo to see him smirking and nudging a nearby hunter. "What?" Ryder scratched his head, confused.

Tan Jala bowed his head, "To choose a woman among the Tipani as your mate."

Ryder gulped and sweat began beading down his forehead, _"I am definitely not ready for this" _he thought. The group of hunters smiled knowingly to each other while Tan Jala motioned for them to move along.

He turned once again to Ryder who was frozen in place, breathing heavily.

"Come, mount your _Ikran_, we return to Home Tree."


	3. Becoming one with the people

_As always, I aim to make each chapter more or as interesting as the last. However, I need people to keep reviewing so I know if I am on track or not and to see if you like what you are reading. To those who continue to enjoy and review my story I extend a big thank you (Ireiyo.)_

* * *

Ryder slept in that day, his mind and body weary as the hammock cradled his still form. He had finished his audio journal just before he fell asleep.

_Audio Journal-AJSSRA 14_

"_Day 14, and it seems that there are more challenges in store for me. We won the battle today but we haven't won the war. Many Na'vi lives were lost, nearly my own. Now Kendra, my first friend when I came out here has gone and it gets better. _

_The Tsahik has told me that I can choose a mate, but all of the women that I know are strong and fearless. It's one thing to fight beside them and quite another to expect affection."_

* * *

When he did wake up, Ryder dressed in a simple loincloth, his spirits dampened by knowing what a difficult task stood in front of him. He steadied his stomach with a piece of dried _Yerik (Hexapede)_ that was left out for him on a fire pit in the loft and a bowl of water. His stomach still grumbled even when he made his way down the root spiral to the ground floor, and yawned in the morning sun which dappled through the leafy forest canopy.

He looked about him, the Na'vi Tipani were once again peaceful, their weapons hidden, their skin now cyan. They were as before, constantly moving about the columns of Home Tree talking, gathering and watching their children play among the long grass which waved in the gentle breeze.

Ryder breathed deeply and smiled. He decided to find a quiet spot in the forest to think and climbed up to one of the various roots of the Home Tree that snaked above the ground. The moss was soft beneath Ryder's feet as he ran towards the dense undergrowth of ferns and trees. Heart pounding, he ended up in a clearing laced with Warbonnet ferns and _Cat Ear _which grew along the tall clustered tree trunks and Puffball trees coloured deep red. Birds were calling to each other in the trees above as Ryder lay down in the cool grass tipped with dew. Ryder hadn't been there for long when he began to hear footsteps followed by a dragging noise close by. Ryder rolled onto his stomach and crouched low, unsheathing his dagger for protection. He was about to leap towards the sound and hopefully scare it away when the tall figure of Unipey came into view.

She saw Ryder who was crouched low and began laughing and tossed her catch of fish beside her as she stretched her back, "Ah AbleRyder..You..hear me..must try..better."

Ryder glanced at a smirking Unipey and relaxed "I just want a moment's peace Unipey." he pleaded

Unipey laughed "I was leaving for _Swotulu_..need to keep watch." She sighed and picked up her net, "_Eywa_ grant you luck AbleRyder." She waved to Ryder as she disappeared seamlessly into the forest.

Ryder grumbled as he lay back into the grass, "Who doesn't know of my task?" he wondered aloud as he looked up at the tiny flecks of blue sky through the gaps in the trees.

* * *

Ryder decided to move deeper into the forest, leaping easily high above the undergrowth from tree branch to tree branch with his tail held straight behind him, balancing his long, even leaps. His time spent traveling through the dense and dangerous _Toruka Na'rìng_ had come in good use. He looked below and saw a stream slowly flowing, its water rippled by a flock of _Tetrapteron_ flying low in the forest, their two sets of wings furiously beating to keep themselves within range of their prey. They became flashes of purple and orange which glided between trunks of trees as they squawked to one another.

Ryder felt privileged to be a part of a world that was so divine and interconnected; although dangerous it still had its wonders.

He jumped to a large ivy-green root that was thirty feet above the forest floor, his spine extending as he leapt. His hands grasped and held onto dark vines that covered its massive girth. Ryder pulled himself up-he knew that he could trust his body to do the right thing. From up here he could smell and hear all the stimuli in the forest, from the smallest bug to the lumbering _Angtsìk (Hammerhead)_ that was 100 feet away. Ryder's nose automatically wrinkled as he smelt something that was now alien to him-Human.

He hugged his body close atop the root, his golden eyes with its dilated pupils in the current shade were the only thing that moved as he saw the telltale rustle of ferns, which were moved by a diminutive figure in khaki green armor as he struggled with the forest. He seemed to be desperately trying to radio in to base but there was no signal in the dense jungle. Ryder lay patiently, he wanted to try to avoid killing if he could as he watched the figure try again.

"Hello-hello, this is Gavin reporting back to base, can you read me?" he continued.

"If you can hear this I need urgent help. I was escorting some of those scientists back to base when I was knocked out by one of those Banshees. I need to contact base to issue code white, we can't afford to attack the natives with what little firepower we have left here."

"Hello?..damn it, piece of crap!!" Gavin shook his head and angrily stuffed his radio into his pocket and began walking again.

Ryder, relieved by the news jumped down from the root, his feet splayed shoulder-width apart and his tail and right arm extended which absorbed the impact as he softly hit the forest floor behind Gavin.

Gavin whirled around, started, and tried to bolt as he came in contact with a 3m tall blue cat man.

Ryder smirked, and extended his leg and Gavin tripped and tumbled headlong into a cluster of Heliocoradian which shrunk back into the ground before he even touched them.

Gavin held his arms above his head and cowered as Ryder approached him "Please, I'm unarmed" he pleaded, then muttered under his breath "Makes no difference, they don't even understand what I'm saying."

Ryder cocked his head to the side as he crouched low enough to see the trembling Gavin face to face. "You should get out of here; back to your base _kä (go) _that way". He whispered and motioned towards the right.

Gavin fiddled with the radio in his pocket as he slowly crept backwards, his eyes disbelieving.

Ryder sighed _"He just doesn't get it" _he thought. Ryder positioned himself so that Gavin's back was pointed towards the right way and hissed angrily at him.

Gavin ended up pissing his pants and yelped, as he ran off towards the right. He tripped over bushes on his way while the noise scattered all sorts of small animals.

* * *

Ryder laughed to himself as he continued traveling, this time on the ground. He managed to avoid a lone _Nantang (Viperwolf)_ asleep in a tree hollow and parted some vines to reveal one of the most beautiful places that he had ever seen. A deep pool of water that was flanked by two small waterfalls, the ripples in the water betraying the presence of small Anemonoids. Creatures that acted like jellyfish which glided to and fro amongst the large chunks of purple and pink coral below that swayed in the calm water.

A twisted root bridge straddled the large pool and Ryder could see a figure spear fishing atop it. The green helmet nearby revealed it to be none other than Amanti, the clan leader of Turoka Na'ri'ng. Ryder watched as Amanti sat patiently, waiting for an Anemonoid to float past when with a splash, it was gathered up into a nearby basket with a soft prayer. Ryder watched for some time, entranced, even when the sun had begun to sink and Amanti's and Ryder's markings glowed bright white and the coral glowed pinks and purple, changing the colour of the water from clear to fuchsia with lime green Anemonoids gliding past. Ryder inched closer, his eyes now adjusted to the darkness when he stepped on an outlying twig and with a loud snap it broke beneath his weight.

Amanti whirled around, a look of surprise on her face, yet as she saw Ryder it changed to one of recognition. She motioned with her arm for Ryder to sit and speak with her.

Ryder obeyed and edged around the damp, rocky ledges overhanging the water till he found the root and sat down beside her, overlooking the water.

Amanti turned to face him and laughed, "I knew you were here the whole time"

Ryder scoffed "No way, you were too busy fishing"_-"and looking gorgeous"_ _he thought. _His face flushed at the thought and he turned away from Amanti's gaze, embarrassed.

Amanti shook her head "I could smell you all the way from here" she laughed at his growing embarrassment.

Ryder turned to face her and grumbled "Then why act so surprised?"

Amanti grinned, the moonlight dancing off her face "I had to bring you over here; there is something I would like to say to you."

Ryder groaned and splashed the water with his leg "You heard the news?" he asked.

Amanti nodded and smiled "Unipey told me." She began

"She did, did she?" Ryder rolled his eyes, annoyed.

Amanti dipped her toe in the water "Yes, she told me that she wanted to choose you as her own" she spoke almost in a whisper.

Ryder stiffened, "I thought I was meant to choose" he frowned in confusion.

Amanti watched as an Anemonoid drifted past and brushed her foot "You are, but the female must choose also."

* * *

Ryder swallowed; he hoped that he wouldn't regret acting on impulse, "Amanti?" his voice began to crack as Amanti, who was about to collect her spear and basket looked at Ryder with golden eyes full of concern. "

What is it AbleRyder?" she asked, carefully watching him.

Ryder closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then offered Amanti his right hand, "Amanti, I've thought long and hard about this all day" he began and took another deep breath "I'd like to choose you Amanti, as my mate." He whispered, a nervous smile crept upon his face.

Amanti's eyes widened, her breath shortened, as she slowly but gently took Ryder's hand with her own

Ryder's heart began beating, he should be happy but instead he was worried, worried of Amanti's decision and what would happen once they had chosen-if they had chosen he reminded himself.

"_Oel Ngati Kameie_ _(I see you)_ AbleRyder and I would choose you also.." she whispered back, grinning Amanti, noticing Ryder's nervousness, steadied herself with one hand and reaching behind, held her queue in front of her. "Like _Ikran_ and _Pa'li,_ male and female Na'vi must make the _Tsaheylu, _the bond. It allows them to see if they are granted Eywa's blessing, to live long and joyous lives together without anger or sadness."

Ryder tentatively reached behind for his queue and nervously held it. "What happens if they aren't blessed?" he asked, nervous of the answer. "Does Eywa curse them like what happens on Earth with God and Marriage?"

Amanti frowned "I don't know what marriage is but Eywa wouldn't curse them" she laughed "Eywa allows for them to separate and to not mate for life, it gives them a second chance."

Ryder gripped his queue and smiled "Having two chances sounds good". Amanti nodded and edged closer to him "We must hurry and make the bond" she held her queue close as she spoke.

Ryder took a deep breath as the tendrils of his queue began to entwine and connect with Amanti's. He gasped, eyes wide with shock as they both shuddered and Ryder held Amanti close to his body, worried that she might fall over into the water and drown. They both felt a warm sensation come over them, full of love and compassion. Ryder swayed and lurched forwards, _"Was this Eywa?" he wondered "Was this like when he had transferred permanently into his Avatar body, when he awakened the Well of Souls"_

Images suddenly flooded into his consciousness of his time in _Turoka Na'rìng_ and his various quests with Amanti. Ryder was stunned to see images on himself and others through the thoughts of Amanti, he knew that she had chosen him then, the images ended almost as soon as they began yet left that same feeling of warmth that Ryder earlier felt. He could feel Amanti's happiness, her feelings; and was sure that she could feel his.

Ryder opened his eyes to see Amanti, her head resting on his shoulder, her eyes still closed, breathing shallowly. He could feel her stomach rising and falling after each breath. Ryder gently stroked Amanti's forehead as their queues continued to stay linked and snaked across their warm bodies. Ryder bowed his head closer to Amanti's and whispered in her ear "Amanti..are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

Amanti slowly opened her eyes to gaze at Ryder "Yes" she gasped "Eywa..has granted us her blessing"

A great feral smile made her large golden eyes dance as she looked up at Ryder, expectantly. Ryder knew what she wanted, what she had in mind; he smiled a sly grin and his eyes bore down into Amanti's.

Ryder lowered his forehead onto hers, exhausted for the moment, having so many images flooding through his mind; their past had been shown back at him so quickly. He felt Amanti's growing hunger and his own; he wanted to fulfill that need as he looked upon her, his heart beating faster once more.

Amanti smiled and laughed softly as she pulled Ryder closer for a kiss and they explored each other excitedly and began to remove their coverings. After a moment they lay down; both panting and smiling and together sank deeper into the soft moss beneath them.

* * *

Daylight stung Ryder's eyes as he awoke slowly the next morning. He found himself holding Amanti close, his tail curled possessively around her leg. He flinched, _"Ryder what the hell have you done?" _he thought_. _He wanted to scream at himself, to run and never come back.

"AbleRyder..what is it?" Amanti groggily whispered next to him.

As soon as he heard Amanti's voice all of Ryder's previous thoughts vanished as he hugged her middle in reassurance. "Nothing" he whispered "I just woke up, that's all." Amanti sighed and Ryder nuzzled her affectionately "Amanti, why did you choose me?" he questioned.

Amanti stirred and turned to face him "You have courage, honor, conscience" she paused "a heart". She smiled and nestled deeper into his chest.

Ryder beamed happily and held Amanti, "Amanti, you are wise, fearless and thoughtful" he stopped deep in thought "You became one of my first friends here, I chose you the moment we truly met in _Turoka Na'rìng_".

Amanti nodded "As I" she glanced towards the sky and blinked "It is morning already, come we need to inform the Tsahìk of our decision."

Ryder didn't like the idea of meeting with the Tsahìk early in the morning but he clothed himself and got ready to leave anyway. Amanti had done that already and was munching on an Anemonoid and tossed Ryder one. Ryder was still adjusting to the idea of what they had done that night; he didn't understand why Amanti was so calm. He ate quickly and they left into the forest soon after.

They walked quickly through the jungle, Ryder slightly slower as he surveyed the sights and sounds. _"They seem the same as yesterday" Ryder thought" the only thing that was missing was-"_

"_Ableryder, Ne Kllte!(get down)" _Amanti yelled and Ryder fell to the ground with Amanti crouching over him as he heard the roar of the wandering _Angtsìk_ (_Hammerhead Titanothere_) who had noticed them while grazing. It was stamping and ramming its bony plates into shrubs and smaller trees, uprooting them and sending them flying over its shoulder.

Ryder yelled in alarm and tugged Amanti to get back "We have to run!"

Amanti didn't move as she stared warily at the _Angtsìk,_ "It will chase us if we do, we must be _tsteu (brave)_ .It is a threat display."

Ryder muttered to himself "If I'm alive after this, then Dr Augustine can buy me beer"

The Hammerhead began charging just as Amanti picked up her fishing spear and yelled, shaking her spear toward the Hammerhead's face. It stopped in its tracks, showering them both with dirt and grass and snorted before walking off.

Ryder began laughing as Amanti caught her breath "That was insane!" he yelled. Amanti rolled her eyes and began laughing at his childish glee as they walked back to HomeTree.

* * *

Once they found the trail back, they both immediately felt happy again. Ryder was glad that the only thing he now had to worry about was Beyda'amo's occasionally grumpy morning or a lone wild _Pa'li_.

All the surrounding smiling Na'vi crowded round both of them as Ryder and Amanti drew closer to the clearing.

They sung and unbraided Amanti's hair and entwined bright flowers in her soft gleaming dark hair and shaved Ryder's hair into a close Mohawk and braided the long hair with bright beads and cleansed him with smoke.

They bowed and thanked the group and walked hand in hand to where Tsahìk Sänume was waiting.

Once she caught sight on them, her face softened as she motioned for them to stand before her and laid her hands on their foreheads. "In the watchful gaze of Eywa" she said aloud "I name Amanti and AbleRyder _muntxa (Mated)_ before the clan Tipani.

She stopped and smiled at both of them equally before presenting both of them with matching armbands to mark the milestone. "My smiles extend to both of you and your ancestors on this joyous day. May Eywa forever grant you her blessing."

Ryder and Amanti bowed before the Tsahìk and thanked her, Ryder wandered over and sat down beside Beyda'amo and Tan Jala at a fire pit before pulling some _Teylu_ from a hot stone. He turned to Tan Jala and asked between mouthfuls "You knew this Tan Jala?"

Tan Jala laughed and shook his head "No AbleRyder, it was Eywa who saw that this union was pure and respectful. She allowed it." He smiled

Beyda'amo smirked at Ryder before offering Ryder some Hexapede which Ryder politely refused, and eventually pretended to take a bite of it before passing it back to Beya'amo (as was Na'vi tradition).

Beyda'amo scratched his head "I was sure that it would be Unipey, I was sure of it."

Marali sat beside him "It was for Eywa to decide Beyda'amo, like our union."

Beyda'amo eventually nodded "It is for the best."

Ryder bowed his head slightly "Thank you big B" he glanced over as his new mate sat beside them

"It is Beyda'amo." She quietly reminded him while eating pieces of Hexapede.

Ryder entwined his tail with Amanti's as he laughed "Big B doesn't mind do you B?" he turned to Beyda'amo who grumbled a reply.

Marali smiled before laughing "He said it is fine" as she rubbed Beyda'amo's shoulders.

They all laughed at Beyda'amo who chuckled at last and Amanti turned towards Ryder

"We have hunting tomorrow, remember?"

Ryder groaned, who then remembering Beyda'amo's past insults about his supposed lack of honor, cleared his throat "Sure"

Amanti smiled proudly.

* * *

_Audio Journal-AJSSRA 15_

_"If I was the same person I was when I came to this place, I would of questioned why I did this but now I've come to see that it was meant to be.  
So now I am one with not only the Tipani but the leader of Turoka Na'ring, Amanti. I can only wonder what challenges Sänume or even Eywa have in store for me later._  
_For the first time since I've come here, there's been peace. But how long will it last?"_

Ryder finished his audio journal as the day was almost over, most of the clan were already peacefully sleeping, apart from a few scouts who were patrolling the meeting area down below.  
He yawned and looked over at Amanti peacefully sleeping beside him on their shared hammock. Ryder lay down and fell asleep almost instantly.


	4. The Surprising Hunt

_I haven't really been motivated to post many more chapters up, bear with me. I've become more busy as of late and I haven't gotten any demands to update (reviews=demand)_

_So I'll see how I go (got about 5-6 chapters ready)_

_If there are any new readers who skim through this-please don't be rude-try to leave some sort of comment to indicate your thoughts.._

_Ireiyo_

_

* * *

Audio Journal –AJSSRA 16 _

"_I never thought that I would see myself like this, living life in Pandora as a Na'vi Tipani. Some things you just can't prepare yourself for I suppose...I'd better go."_

* * *

Ryder finished his audio journal, wondering why he continued to do so. Perhaps he wanted to leave behind something, he wasn't sure.

His ears perked up as he heard a laugh in the branches above him, as Amanti dropped onto their hammock which didn't sag under their combined weight.

"AbleRyder, you sleep for a long time, the sun is already high in the sky." She grinned as she looked at him with those familiar large golden eyes

Ryder blinked "We'd better get going then" he yawned and grabbed his bow which was slung on a nearby branch and set out leaping down the branches with Amanti on his tail. Once they reached the bottom, Ryder leant against a loom while eating a fish that had been left for him on a fire pit.

Amanti munched on some dried meat "We hunt in nearby forest" she began, "the _tawtute_ have scattered the animals." She frowned and started towards a trail leading west through the undergrowth.

Ryder followed, his mind felt uneasy as he disappeared through large bushes and Warbonnet ferns.

* * *

Amanti paused to examine some Cat Ear atop a fallen tree, her dark queue nestled in the curves of her back as she crouched low, listening for sounds in the direction that the cat ear was pointed towards.

Ryder silently followed her lead, and crouched beside her, his braids clinking as they swept over his shoulder, adorned with colourful wooden beads. His ears suddenly jerked to the right as he heard a bellowing noise. He stiffened and his tail curled slightly in concentration as he sniffed and made out the slight scent of a lone Hammerhead bull.

Amanti turned, her face illuminated in a feral grin "That's it" she whispered "our target, he has separated from the herd, a danger to himself and the forest. He must return forever to Eywa." Amanti followed the echoes of the grazing _Angtsìk_ and paused again to study muddy footprints in the ground amongst a cluster of large ferns.

Ryder reeled in shock as he descended, and almost tripped up on a vine that clung to the gnarled trunk of a tree covered in moss, like all the other ones which gathered among bushes and ferns coloured green and orange. Ryder carefully crept to Amanti's side,

"Wait did you just say that we're hunting a whole _Angtsìk_?" his eyes wide in disbelief.

Amanti laughed "Yes, why, afraid that I would strike first AbleRyder?"

Ryder grinned, "I'd like to see that Amanti.-Hey wait!!" He called out after Amanti as she had already climbed atop a tree and was leaping from branch to branch in the direction towards the Hammerhead. Ryder grumbled and muttered something about false starts while he climbed up some tree roots and scrambled up a large tree as he chased after her.

Ryder looked down as he was leaping from branch to branch, his strong legs absorbing the shock as his toes curled on thick moss and plants which adorned the branches. He could see dark thunderclouds brewing through the gaps in the canopy, creatures were scattering trying to find shelter, disrupting large clusters of ferns and Heliocordrian as the great shadows of clouds engulfed the forest.

Ryder was about 30 feet up, he didn't want to risk falling as he absentmindedly sent dead leaves floating gently to the ground with a sweep of his outstretched tail. His eyes adjusted to the gloom as he desperately tried to pinpoint the figure of his mate, Ryder was worried that he might not find her in the maze of overgrown trees. He jumped from tree to tree, eyes scanning every direction as his heart began beating faster. _"What would happen if he lost her and she was cornered by the angry bull?" he thought_. Ryder snarled angrily, amongst the noise created by a group of Hexapedes crashing through the undergrowth, he would find her in this forest, he knew it.

Then he saw her, perched atop a Beanstalk Palm, her ears scanning for danger as she gripped her bow.

Ryder breathed a sigh of relief and ran across branches, weaving through large red Puffballs and Cillaphant plants which obstructed his view. He eventually clambered up the beanstalk tree and breathed heavily as he heaved himself up into its crown and kneeled, slick with sweat beside Amanti.

Amanti wrinkled her nose and tossed him a water skin, "Cleanse yourself, the _Angtsìk_ will smell you before we can get close," she laughed.

Ryder took the water skin and scowled, he poured streams of water onto his face, arms and back before thanking Amanti and tossing her back the water skin, eyes fixed on the grazing _Angtsìk_ in the clearing below them. "How can we hunt something that big without it running off?" he wondered aloud.

Amanti groaned, deep in thought, her eyes suddenly flew open as she saw the long vines descending from the treetops. "We will use the Hammerhead's strength against him, the forest will provide."

Ryder's face lit up as he followed her gaze, "I understand, but who will distract it though?"

Amanti pressed her hand on Ryder's back for support and stood, turning to him, "I will." She smiled as she slid down a vine and crouched under a log. While the _Angtsìk_ paused and then continued feeding, tearing up large shrubs with its large beak.

* * *

Ryder slid down the trunk of the tree and quickly observed that the trees formed a semi circle around the grazing Hammerhead, Amanti would need to drive it there. He shot a look to Amanti who nodded and began circling the animal, hiding behind large green blue shrubs when the Hammerhead occasionally paused to sniff the air. Ryder knew the next part was up to him. He crept carefully behind the cluster of trees and begun to feed the dark, thick vines between the large tree trunks. The rain started to fall while Ryder was busy at work; his ears flickered back as water tried to collect in his eardrums. At last he had constructed a crude net of vines around some trees and took some time recovering from his efforts.

Amanti waited patiently, ready for his signal. Ryder grabbed the two end vines and braced himself, hoping to be ready for the four tonne mass of bony plates and muscle charging in his direction. He nodded to Amanti that he was ready and she darted from her hiding position, whooping and firing arrows dangerously close to the animal's flank. The Hammerhead yelped and turned backwards, running headlong into the vines. It screeched and tried to shake its bony plates side to side, which further entangled it, rendering itself almost upside down in the grip of the vines. Ryder's face contorted and he yelled as he felt his arm muscles burn with the effort of preventing the vines from being ripped from his hands with every shake of the animal's head. He couldn't keep this up for long, in visible pain he gnashed his teeth, his ears down as the end vines snaked around his arms, cutting off their circulation. He winced and tried free himself with his teeth by biting down on the thick vines, which were too tough to penetrate.

Amanti tried to free his arms and she yelled in frustration as vines continued to tighten with the desperate struggles of the Hammerhead to break free. An ear-splitting noise rang out as one large tree became uprooted and cracked over the head of the downed animal, splitting its horned plate and driving its head into the thick mud as it bellowed in pain.

Ryder fell to the ground in a heap, and breathing heavily and groaning picked himself up to gaze at Amanti's relieved face.

She held him close and rubbed noses with him "I thought that you would return to Eywa" she whispered, a small tear in her eye.

Ryder gathered her face in his hands and kissed her "I'm not going anywhere" he smiled

Amanti smiled back, happily "_Oel Ngati Kameie" (I see you)_ she motioned to her forehead as she spoke

Ryder stood up and grinned, and rubbed his bruised and scratched arms _"Oel ngati Kameie." _His ears swiveled round as he turned and heard the _Angtsìk_ screeching in the mud, the rain slipping off its huge blue grey body as it struggled.

Amanti stroked the animal's flank, upset to see the great beast in so much pain. "_Mawey ma Tsmukan, mawey" (calm, my brother, calm) _she whispered and turned to Ryder, her eyes tear-filled and pleading. _"_Rutxe,_ lonu peyä ne Eywa" (please, release him to eywa)_.

Ryder nodded, rubbed Amanti's shoulder to comfort her and knelt beside the stricken animal, its cries smothered in mud that covered its entire head and it began to choke in its own blood that seeped out of its broken head plates. Ryder stroked its broken head plates gingerly, his heart heavy. _No animal should be in that much pain, he didn't wish this for his worst enemy _he thought_._ He drew his dagger and it hovered above the windpipe of the fallen _Angtsìk,_

_"Oel ngati kameie, ma Tsmukan, ulte ngaru seiyi ireiyo. Ngari hu Eywa saleu tìrea, tokx 'ì'awn slu Na'viyä hapxì.'' (I See you Brother, and thank you. Your spirit goes with Eywa, your body stays behind to become part of the People.) _He whispered in Na'vi as he plunged in his dagger, ending the animal's suffering.

Ryder sat on the ground, his head bowed low in honour of the now peaceful animal. Amanti held his head to hers, comforting him as the rain continued to run down their backs and onto the dark mud, their task was done.

* * *

They came back later with a group of _Pa'li _to drag the Hammerhead as they headed back towards Home Tree with the Hammerhead, bound with ropes attached to the direhorses in tow. They returned in the afternoon to the cheering crowd of male hunters and women carrying young children-the downed Hammerhead would feed the clan for days. As Tan Jala managed to separate the head from the body with a large axe to use the skull as a new totem to honour its spirit, Ryder noticed a small black box which slid out from the exposed saliva when Tan Jala held the head aloft. He carefully reached out to grab it, cleaning the box with a nearby fern leaf. He scowled, it was RDA equipment, somehow the animal had tried to swallow it along with the masses of plants already in its stomach. He was congratulated along with Amanti on a successful hunt and was told by a hunter that he would make bowstrings for both of them from its innards-nothing would go to waste.

Ryder slunk away with Amanti as the hunters prepared the meat for consumption, he was eager to find out more about the box.

"What is this?" Amanti wondered as she held the box which barely fit in her palm.

Ryder examined it, it was a radio he told her, and he wondered if it would still work.

Amanti leant over Ryder's shoulder as he fiddled with the knobs and buttons, trying to get it to work. "Ray-di-oh?" she questioned, in broken english, struggling with the concept.

Ryder grinned at her, "Sky People talk through these-like a voice box" he paused,as he tried to relate it to something Na'vi , "like, Tree of Voices".

Amanti gasped in recognition "They can do this?-"she was interrupted by a crackling noise as the radio whirred into life.

"_Audio journal day one"-A man's voice began, barely audible spoke over background noise."We got onto this rock to find a way to solve our energy crisis, we need Unobtainium to fuel our machines, that hasn't been destroyed by the natives." he added."That's why Harper's AVATAR program has been investigated after Falco's death. He paused "A group of Avatars, myself included will try to solve this, either by infiltrating the natives or finding other sources of energy cooperatively" he added darkly "or by taking it from them-Murray out."_

The radio fell silent, the energy had been used up. Ryder felt a deep growl issue from his throat, his tail angrily tapping the ground. He turned to Amanti and muttered_ "Vrrtep! (demons) _when will they learn, why do they have to make things worse for themselves and us?"

Amanti frowned, "It is their nature" she looked hard at Ryder before softening "You still have hope for unity, for peace." She helped him to his feet, still carrying the box "We must warn the Tsahik!"

They ran past curious onlookers who were still happily carrying slabs of meat from the Hammerhead. Ryder ran to the top of the loft with Amanti close behind him. They arrived to see four Avatars in RDA Avatar gear being flanked by warriors pointing spears at them.

Ryder looked to Sänume who was looking down at the Avatars that were kneeling before her. "Tsahik Sänume, you can't let them here, they intend evil upon the clan and Pandora." he pleaded

Sänume turned to Ryder "How do you know of their intentions AblerRyder?"

Ryder turned to Amanti who held up the black radio. One of the Avatars reached to grab the box, Ryder crouched forwards aggressively as he protected Amanti. His ears were flat and he hissed at Murray; his long tail whipped behind him, threatening the Avatar. The Avatar growled and he pulled away scowling. Amanti held her mate's arm, trying to calm him down as he motioned for Beyda'amo to join him.

Beyda'amo cracked his muscles in grim determination as he stood at Ryder's side, _"Faketuan Vrrtep!" (Alien demons) _he spat as he glared at all of them. He snarled at the biggest one who had eyed him and he paced back and forth "Their spirits are _tawtute, _they are like all the others."

"Stop Beyda'amo!" Beyda'amo turned to face Tsahik Sänume, who was growing frustrated. She stepped forward moved Beyda'amo aside and turned to Amanti "What of their intentions?"she asked.

Amanti bowed her head and glanced at the Avatars "This voice box" she paused "The human called Murray intends to infiltrate our clan and steal shards from us, or to seek other ways to power their destroyers."

Ryder nodded in agreement "They will prolong the war, bring casualties to both sides" he added.

Sänume stiffened, and turned to the kneeling Avatars "Which one of you is Murray?"

The Avatars turned to each other and three pointed towards the larger one

"I am" he scowled as a spear was brought to his throat by one of Sänume's bodyguards.

Sänume watched him, her face grave, "Is all this true?" Murray's face darkened and he remained silent.

One of the warriors nudged the nearest Avatar which tried to make himself as small as possible. "Yes It's all true, just don't let him kill me!" he pleaded, inching away from the furious Murray.

Murray tried to throttle him but was stopped by a pair of Axe warriors who cut him off.

"You should go back to your people, never set foot on this sacred ground again." Sänume spoke, obviously disappointed.

* * *

Murray growled, his entire mission had been intercepted by that pair of blue freaks. He launched towards Amanti, trying to pin her down and take back his radio. She jumped back in alarm and whacked the side of his head with her large bow and he rolled to the side and spat angrily.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ryder shouted as he stepped towards Murray

Murray turned to him, a twisted smile upon his face "I know who you are" he pointed towards Ryder "and who she is" he sniggered as he pointed to Amanti and stood ready "You ruined everything!" he yelled "Now I'm going to show you what the RDA does to traitors" he hissed.

The Na'vi formed a close circle as the warriors steadied themselves as Ryder, whose heart began beating fast in preparation charged at Murray and tried to hold him down as they both struggled, each one trying to gain the upper hand. They were matched evenly, Murray was large but Ryder had more skill and experience in his Avatar body.

Ryder managed to pin the larger Avatar to the ground, his legs straining with the effort as they held Murray's arms at his side and Ryder punched him in the stomach.

Murray wheezed and rolled, throwing Ryder off and furiously started towards Amanti again but was painfully grabbed by the queue and shoved backwards by Ryder.  
Murray hissed angrily and turned "Who wiped out that Na'vi Reservation in Blue Lagoon, who set the signal..Wait it was the new Sig Spec" he laughed mockingly at Ryder who froze, a horrified look on his face. Murray took advantage and kicked Ryder in the face, who growled and pulled Murray's arms in a painful grip and jammed his knee into his back to hold him.

Cheers erupted from the Na'vi warriors as they prevented Murray from escaping.

"I am not like you" Ryder hissed, his voice calm despite his rage.

Murray responded by ramming his head backwards which caught Ryder in the jaw and knocked him backwards.

Ryder spat out blood and in a primal move, roared and bit down on Murray's outstretched arm, tasting blood and holding Murray's arms forced all his weight forwards sending both of them tumbling to the floor.

Murray winced in pain and swore as Ryder snarled, kneeled down on his chest and unsheathed his dagger, ready to deliver the final blow as he held it above his throat. Both of them remained still, panting with their efforts, neither one willing to break eye contact as they glared at one another.

"Enough!" a shout broke "There will be no more of this." They looked up to see Sänume with Tan Jala at her side who separated them both, muttering something under his breath . She turned to a few warriors who readied their weapons "Remove him, send him back to the Humans."

The warriors nodded and grabbed Murray's arms as they dragged him into the forest whooping victoriously.

Sänume turned to Ryder, her face stern, then to the other Avatars "I sense much promise with the rest of you" she pointed to the one who had spoken out against Murray "What are you called?" she asked, looking intently.

The Avatar got to his feet and replied nervously in rehearsed Na'vi "My name is Daniel, and I am a Botanist-I study plants." he held his arms outstretched, pleading "I mean no harm to the Tipani clan, I seek to find other methods to find more energy for the Humans, hopefully together with the Na'vi."

Sänume smiled "You will be taught the ways of the Tipani by AbleRyder" she nodded "like yourself, he continues to show great promise." She winked at Ryder who bit his lip and stepped backwards in disbelief, eventually, he nodded.  
"The other two" she motioned to the others "will be taught by Tan Jala and Beyda'amo"

Tan Jala nodded, his hand over his heart.

Beyda'amo frowned then slightly nodded his head, "Bah Tawtute!" Beyda'amo grumbled as he strode off down the Home Tree, Marali in tow.

Ryder approached the Tsahik as she sighed tiredly, massaging her temples as she sat down.

She glanced at him as he kneeled before her and nodded to let him speak.

"Tsahik Sänume, how can you be sure that the others won't turn out like their leader?" he asked, worried.

Sänume smiled and waved off his concern with one hand "They are now without a leader, directionless. We have the opportunity now to teach them our ways as with you." she nodded at him "They may become one of us, to protect us in need." She paused, thinking for a moment "Come, trust in others, they will help us in the trials to come."

Ryder nodded and climbed into his hammock, his mind full of questions and eventually fell asleep, Amanti's head on his heart.


	5. The Iknimaya

_This will be my third last chapter-I've kinda lost motivation for the moment, and got Uni coming up. But as always, continue to review and enjoy this while it lasts.  
A note however-This story is based off the GAME and not the MOVIE-the period of training ect is not the 3 month period that you see in the movie-  
Once you understand that Ryder completed Iknimaya in a day-this story becomes more simple to understand-so please don't fill me in with the technical details about what jake does and the amount of time it takes for him-it doesn't apply in this story._

_

* * *

Audio Journal-AJSSRA 16_

"_Day sixteen, what a day this is turning out to be. The Tsahìk wants these new Avatars to be taught the ways of the Tipani, and I've been chosen to be one of these teachers...What happens if things go wrong? I hope that there are others who are like me out there."_

* * *

Ryder finished his entry and sat up; he hoped that Sänume was right about these things, like she always was. He gathered his things and traveled down to the meeting area. The Avatars were already there; all dressed in simple loincloths, they looked uncomfortable, with worried looks on their faces.

Na'vi onlookers were curious to see these Avatars; they watched them with curious golden eyes, some prodding or sniffing them, trying to make sense of the confusing creatures. They hadn't seen another Avatars since Ryder arrived 16 days ago when Harper's and his link chamber was destroyed, and Ryder transferred permanently into his Avatar body. Harper sadly didn't make it.

Ryder nervously swallowed some dried meat as he saw Beyda'amo and Tan Jala by the Turok totem, awaiting him. He walked over to them with his hand raised in greeting and they both followed his suit.

"So what happens now?" he asked

Beyda'amo snorted, clearly amused at Ryder's lack of knowledge "What! How can you not know? We teach them the ways of Bow and arrow."

Tan Jala rolled his eyes at Beyda'amo, bow at the ready "We go to training area, over by the back of Home Tree."

They traveled through the underbrush as a slight wind picked up that rustled the dirt and grass beneath their feet. They walked past Na'vi gathering plants to a clearing which had a few targets-wooden figures of the hunting favourite-the Hexapede or_ Yerik, _which were riddled with holes as they stood in the dirt.

Tan Jala motioned towards the Avatar near Beyda'amo to step forward, Ryder had learned that her name was Rachel, an Avatar link chamber servicer and repairer. A rare oddity which was highly valued among the sparse Avatar compounds in Pandora.

She stepped forwards, her lean cyan body dappled with the early sun as the wind again picked up again and threw her braids over her shoulder as she nervously strung an arrow to her bow. She looked like she had never used a bow in her life. Her golden eyes narrowed in concentration as she released the bow string. With a satisfying thud, the arrow buried itself right in the wooden Hexapede's forehead. A cheer broke from the group, while Ryder blinked in confusion as Rachel moved back to the group with a huge grin plastered on her face as

Beyda'amo confidently smirked at Ryder as if to say _"Let's see your student beat that."  
_

* * *

Ryder nudged Daniel to the range who dug his heels in the dirt, clearly not happy with the idea

"Ryder" he began, sweat forming on his brow "I don't like this, I don't think I can." He pleaded, his nimble fingers almost dropping the heavy bow to the ground.

Ryder smirked as he remembered his quick and rudimentary training with Harper as they came to Vayaha village at the foot of Mons Veritatis for his _Iknimaya_

"Anyone can use a bow, let me see how you shoot" he nodded encouragingly.

Daniel groaned as he took up his bow; the weight of which almost knocked him off balance. His brows furrowed in frustration as he fit an arrow to his bowstring and fired. The arrow buried itself in the ground four feet away from the target as Beyda'amo who with his hands on his knees for support burst out laughing to Daniel's dismay.

Ryder; noticing his student's growing embarrassment as his cheeks coloured a deep blue, hissed angrily at Beyda'amo, who with difficulty suppressed his laughter. Ryder handed Daniel another arrow,

"Come on try again" he smiled at Daniel in an attempt to reassure Daniel's shattered confidence.

Daniel nodded his head heavy as he nocked his bow with the arrow

"Wait! Stay where you are" Ryder interrupted, and frowned as he looked at Daniel's willowy frame as he struggled to hold the bowstring, he felt that something was missing.

He checked Daniel's aiming; there was nothing wrong there or with his stance.

"Ah! I have it!" he yelled out loud, while deep in thought.

Ryder grinned, happy with himself as he took the bow from Daniel while chuckling, "What is your dominant hand?" he asked

Daniel held up his left as Ryder arched his eyebrows in surprise

"You need to be shooting with a smaller bow, and with the other hand."

Tan Jala nodded, pleased with Ryder's observation as he handed Daniel a shorter bow who shifted his stance with his left foot at the back.

With a well earned thud, Daniel's arrow hit the target in its wooden shoulder as he cheered happily and clumsily walked back to the others, a cheeky grin on his face.

Ryder pat Daniel on the back, pleased with his eventual success and in the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of Rachel beaming as she congratulated Daniel.

Last up was Melvin; whose Avatar was a little taller than the others and had well defined muscles after years of Avatar training. He was a quietly spoken former marine who had served in Africa with their guerrilla forces on earth against foreign invaders. Now he was charged to serve as a protector to the Avatar scientist on their missions.

Tan Jala handed him a bow, confident in his pupil, who quickly nocked his bow, his aim steady.

With a wrenching noise of cracked wood, Melvin's arrow split the shaft of Rachel's: dead on centre of the wooden Hexapede's forehead. He returned to the group, shifting the bow to his back with a large smirk on his face, Tan Jala congratulating him.

Beyda'amo was envious at Tan Jala who nodded to his pupil, Ryder and the others were silent in shock.

Daniel, who enjoyed his slight success, was fuming as he roughly removed his arrows from the range.

After a slight rest, Tan Jala broke up the silence "Come we must gather _Pa'li_ and after ride to Mons Veritatis."

* * *

They managed to bring six wild _Pa'li _with them to the clearing. It wasn't an easy task; as after an hour of running in grassy undergrowth, Ryder and the Avatars eventually herded the animals towards Beyda'amo and other Na'vi who captured them with harnesses.

After they all caught their breath, Beyda'amo motioned for Rachel to link with the closest one. She silently obeyed, fearful of Beyda'amo's temper as she managed to half-mount the animal as it stirred beneath her, looking for the best way to escape as she tried to gain her footing.

Beyda'amo held it still as Rachel sat atop it breathing heavily; he motioned quickly to her queue which slung across the curves in her back as she clutched the _Pa'li's _neck.

Rachel dipped her head in acknowledgment and slowly linked queues with her _Pa'li, _both shivering and then silent once more.

Beyda'amo pointed to Rachel's head, "Imagine the _Pa'li _moving forward, words will not do."

Rachel closed her eyes and willed the _Pa'li_ forwards one step at a time. Soon enough she was galloping around the grassy clearing, cheering as she scattered some _Yerik (Hexapede)_ from a grotto and started laughing as the thrill of the bond and riding overwhelmed her.

Beyda'amo snorted and looked at Daniel, who was busy observing a pale yellow Chalice plant nearby: his prone form almost hidden under tall grass

"You next."

He sat up in shock, his eyes wide in alarm and accidentally bumped his head against the plant which showered his face with dew "What you want me to ride..that!" his shaking finger pointed towards a _Pa'li_ which that was drinking peacefully from a stream, oblivious to all of them.  
Daniel gulped and wiped his face with his arm as he awkwardly crept towards the _Pa'li, _which jerked its head to stare at him and honked in alarm as it attempted to run from him.

Ryder jogged towards them, grinning toothily and grabbed the _Pa'li's_ harness firmly and waited for Daniel to mount. He tried once, and slipped into the grass on the other side.

Beyda'amo; to his credit, stifled his laugh and shifted his weight to his other foot, grinning smugly.

Ryder rolled his eyes and pulled Daniel up off the ground, who winced and rubbed his arm

"Keep at it, try again" he helped Daniel to gain his footing on the _Pa'li _and added "Remember what to do" he pointed to Daniel's head and then to the Direhorses.

Daniel cringed and steadied himself with his arm atop the_ Pa'li_ as he reached behind for his queue and clumsily connected his queue with one of the _Pa'li's_ tendril. Daniel almost slipped off as the direhorse took off at a gallop and he let out a loud cry in panic and clung to its neck as the animal screeched to a halt.

Tan Jala cheered as Daniel came towards them atop his _Pa'li_, eagerly shaking his fist in victory. He was met by mostly everyone who congratulated him; Daniel was beaming until he caught sight of Melvin.

Loudly cheering; he had already connected with his _Pa'li_; who reared and began trotting expertly in a circle as Melvin self righteously whooped with glee.

Daniel's face darkened as the others gathered around a triumphant Melvin

"Show off" he muttered and mounted his _Pa'li_, the others followed his lead and they sped off to _Iknimaya _together-the true test for any Na'vi hunter.

* * *

They later arrived at Vayaha village at the foot of Mons Veritatis; the strong sun shining through the deep blue sky as _Ikran _shrieked and looped overhead, dodging the floating rocks which were anchored to the ground by strong tangled roots.

Tan Jala motioned for them to dismount and after pausing to wipe the sweat from their bodies caused by the hot sun, they began walking through the grassy path towards the end of the village. Ryder and the others were close behind Tan Jala as they splashed through a calm stream that ran through the village; bubbling with the force of the nearby waterfall with villagers gathering fish from the cool water.

They continued to climb the path towards the great floating mesa of Mons Veritatis, the Banshee rookery.

Ryder could see the Avatars looking around themselves in wonder as they stood before the Tipani totem at the mouth of a series of rocky ledges that seemed to climb towards the sky.  
He felt their wonder; it wasn't that long ago that he was in their place, willing to get Beyda'amo off his back by climbing the mountain to reach his _Ikran. _He curved his lips into a wide smile as one by one they climbed the long green blue vine to the top.

Daniel crouched and caught his breath; unused to the physical exertion.

"How far is it?" he asked, gesturing to the uphill trail which was flanked by jagged pale stone walls.

Tan Jala stretched his legs and began the steep assent up the path, "Not far now!" he yelled as he swiftly came to the top of the path and disappeared from view.

Rachel turned towards Melvin, nudged him playfully in the side and ran off after Tan Jala shrieking with laughter.

Melvin snorted as he watched Rachel almost disappear at the top and with his face beaming he sensed a challenge and shot off after her.

Daniel picked himself up, glowered up at them and gradually walked up dirt path while occasionally pausing to look at the sky above him with a secret longing.

Beyda'amo and Ryder shook their heads in sympathy for Daniel as they followed him with ease.

* * *

Soon enough they were on top of one of the floating cliffs, just below the Banshee rookery; all around them crags of rocks that were tangled in vines hovered in the blue sky, filled with dirt and shrubs.

Tan Jala nodded to the three Avatars and one by one they eagerly clambered up the various vines on the edge of the cliff face, clinging to the great mesa above them.

Ryder looked down and couldn't even see the bottom; the ground was swallowed up in the shadow of _Mons Veritatis, _the great rocky monolith. He could only just make out the shapes of the stone arches, surrounded by fog down below. Ryder looked up to see that he was left behind, he laughed to himself, leaped and snatched one of the strong vines-his muscles aching-and continued climbing.

They finally reached the rookery: Vegetation bloomed from gaps in the rock and waterfalls flowed while masses of blue-green mountain banshees streaked with yellow and other rare colored ones clustered around their grotto, occasionally stretching their wings and screeching. The party crouched low, the Avatars anxiously waiting with dots on their foreheads symbolising their participation in the important _Na'vi _rite of Passage.

Beyda'amo turned to the Avatars,

"This is very dangerous, it requires skill" he glanced quickly at Daniel "that I do not think you all have." He smirked and rubbed his hands eagerly "Some have died trying; most prepared for years for this moment. You must choose your _Ikran_ who will try to put an end to your lives."

Ryder ignored Beyda'amo and squeezed Daniels shoulder reassuringly

"You can do this Daniel" he stopped and glanced at the Avatars who were preparing for the task ahead "just try to clamp its mouth shut with the Bola you trained with at the Avatar compound."

Daniel stood up bola in hand and exhaled deeply, walking over to the large crowd of _Ikran_. Most hissed and flew off to other outcroppings to avoid him, others simply stared at him and backed slowly away. A loud noise sounded behind him

"Watch out behind you!!" Ryder yelled in alarm; and crouched like a cat on an overhanging ledge, his hands gripping its rocky edges.

He watched as Daniel swerved just in time to throw his Bola over the outstretched jaw of a large rusty colored _Ikran _with a streak over its eye which only moments ago would have clamped down upon Daniel's head, crushing his skull.

The group watched close behind as Daniel leapt and clung to the back of the flapping_ Ikran_, who spun around and tried to drag its claws along his back as he clung on. Their combined weight sent them falling backwards off the top of the mesa spiraling out of control; _Ikran_ and Avatar screams filled the air below.

The group ran to the ledge crouching over the lip and called out to Daniel, hoping that he hadn't fallen off and plunged into the ravine far beneath them.

"Which one is Daniel?" Rachel yelled her gaze steely, trying to make out Daniel's form amongst the blur of reddish brown and blue spiraling underneath them.

Ryder's face fell in disappointment and he pounded his fist against the ground in anger as he struggled to see the _Ikran _even now.

They heard jubilant whooping and saw Daniel astride his _Ikran;_ his tail and braids fanning out as he looped and circled in the air, his _ikran_ roaring, sharing his glee.

Beyda'amo smacked Ryder over the head sniggering

"You should trust once in a while AbleRyder" he smirked.

Ryder snorted

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" he paused, about to speak and veered sideways as he heard a shriek.

Rachel had entangled her_ Ikran _in between some trees and it was furiously trying to craw its way through as Rachel climbed and dropped upon its shoulders, gripping its tendrils and inserted her queue. They both closed their eyes and shuddered and Rachel grinned from ear to ear as she led her _Ikran_ out and let out a loud cheer as she mounted her_ ikran _and willed it to dive off the cliff after Daniel.

Beyda'amo beamed with pride and cheered as he watched both Avatars soar gracefully and dodge each other, laughing.

Tan Jala, relieved, let out a sigh then suddenly turned and pointed to Melvin who had cornered his light green _Ikran, _a large log in his hands.

Ryder and Beyda'amo moved closer to watch as Melvin smirked and jumped backwards as the _Ikran _outstretched its neck and tried to snap at his middle.

Melvin yelled as he charged towards it and dove; wedging its head underneath the log with his knees. Furious, the _ikran _tried to take off, its wings churning up the air as it shrieked and tried to free its head. Melvin bared his teeth as he struggled to the ikran's head still underneath him and he grabbed his queue and connected with his _ikran._ They froze for a moment before Melvin cocked his head to the side triumphantly and his _ikran_ rose before they flew after the other two. His _Ikran _roared as it barreled through the still air, headed towards them.

Ryder shook his head and Tan Jala nodded in agreement.

Beyda'amo merely shrugged as he called his _Ikran _and dove after the cheering group down below.

Ryder summoned his _Ikran_ with a shrill call as it burst through the tops of the trees and landed; scattering dust with its powerful wings and crouched, wings folded at his side. He linked with his _Ikran_ and plunged over the cliff whooping, his ikran tucking its wings and shrieking as it plummeted towards a huge stone arch. Ryder banked right and the Ikran swerved past the looming arch as Ryder cheered, feeling the _ikran's_ strong wings beating beneath him as he saw the others and swooped down to join them.

* * *

They sailed peacefully, the air still and silent; the silence only broken by the flapping and screeching _Ikran _and the cheers of Avatars.

Melvin scowled as he saw that Daniel's _Ikran _was larger than his as he soared above a few stone arches that dwarfed all the riders.

Daniel was chasing after Rachel, a huge grin on his face as he looked below and saw the feeding Direhorses below appear as pinpricks.

"They take to the skies as easily as our best _Taronyu (Hunters) _AbleRyder."

A voice rang out behind Ryder as he turned his head to a degree not comfortably achieved by Humans and flashed a smile to Tan Jala who motioned towards the three Ikran and their riders now silhouetted against the sinking sun.

The Avatars raced towards the waterfalls of one of the great floating mesas which had waterfalls which sprayed mist that dissolved in the air below. They swooped and burst through the water; shouting in glee as they emerged gleaming as the film of water reflected the rays of sunlight as they shot towards masses of floating boulders which with a dull roar, collided with each other; sending a deluge of dirt and rock cascading below.

Ryder watched them, gripping firmly on the harness band around his _Ikran's_ antennae. He felt air rushing underneath him and spotted Amanti and Marali laughing atop their cawing _Ikran _as they dashed upwards.

"I missed you this morning!" Ryder yelled over the top of the loud beating of their _Ikran's _huge wings as his mate steered her_ ikran_ alongside him, flashing a grin.

She beamed "I was teaching the _Uniltìrantokx_ (_Dream Walkers) _the ways of the forest"

She laughed at the childlike glee of Ryder as he erupted from a low flying cloud with a huge grin on his face; the sight of his powerful muscles underneath his shining cyan skin making her blush a deeper blue.

Ryder grinned "How did they go?" he asked as he watched Amanti dip underneath him , her elegant frame perched forwards and moving in union with the flapping motion of her _Ikran_. It was his turn to blush, embarrassed as she caught him staring and laughed at his sheepish expression.

"Daniel went slowly; he spent too long observing _Loreyu (Heliocordians) _"she paused "However, he fared much better than the other two, they prefer fighting and riding than looking at plants and animal tracks." She added with a laugh

Ryder swivelled atop his mount and caught sight of the three Avatars as they weaved between the great stone arches below and instructed his_ Ikran_ to dive

"Come on Amanti" Ryder yelled behind to Amanti who smiled eagerly "let's show the newbie's how the pro's fly!"

He plummeted downwards, his braids and tail streaming behind him as his _Ikran _screeched and folded its wings back. Ryder hugged his body close to the ikran's powerful figure, cheering as they sped towards the distant ground.

Amanti snorted, amused at his words and hurried after her mate; whooping as boulders rushed passed her.

Ryder streaked past the three Avatars, who gawked at the blur of blue and green disbelievingly. The ground was rushing to meet him as animals sped out of the way. With a loud cry, he spread out his _Ikran's _wings; slowing the fall and turned slowly upwards, he breezed past Amanti, whose eyes widened in shock as she almost collided with Beyda'amo who angrily shook his fist at her.

She rolled her eyes and laughed, quashing Beyda'amo's anger as she joined Ryder once more.

* * *

They all flew in unison, eight _Ikran_ flapping and cawing to one another with their riders whooping and perched on the back of each.

Ryder looked to the approaching sunset and squinted as it shone golden light over his face,

"Sorry to interrupt but I think we all need to get going home."

He smirked as the Avatars, who were now more Na'vi than Human; groaned and voiced their disapproval.

Tan Jala who had silently been following them all, hovered and flew westwards

"AbleRyder is right; the skies become dangerous once the sun sets, the RDA sends out metal birds to scour the area."

They all turned tail and followed him, eager to get out of the way of Sampson gunships that moved forwards slowly from the horizon.

The group eventually flew over the Jungle; the lush green canopies stretched far and nestled around the Tipani Hometree as the riders dismounted at its crown.

Ryder stroked his_ Ikran_ which opened its jaw as he tossed it some dried meat that he kept in his pouch which clung to his hips. The _Ikran _cawed and flew to meet their brothers who gathered behind a screen of vines and leaves.

The party descended down the spiraled branches to the meeting area of the Home Tree, all congratulating one another for their flying skills.

Ryder sat down tiredly around a fire pit close to the clan's _Turok _totem and poked the fire with a stick, holding Amanti close to him as families gathered round, all eager to hear their tales as they shared round strips of Hammerhead and Banana fruit.

Night fell as the families began to depart, mothers clutching their snoozing children with them as they spoke their goodbyes to the two, who continued eating.

Ryder paused and glanced at Amanti who was smiling while eating as he shot her a confused look.

"What is it Amanti?" he asked while stretching his legs and yawning, his sharp teeth snapping at the cool air.

Amanti slyly grinned and took Ryder by the arm, "Come, follow me into the forest"

She took off running, her grip firmly on Ryder as they sped towards the cover of the undergrowth; which glowed greens, yellows pinks and blues in the night, their laughter echoing through the forest.

They emerged sometime later; flushed and cheerful, their footfalls yellow on the dark ground and crept back to their sleeping area, high in the Home Tree. They caught a glimpse of Daniel who was busy describing to Rachel all his daring escapades as she giggled over the fire light; clearly infatuated with him.

Amanti and Ryder smiled at each other knowingly and fell asleep in their loom high in the branches of the Home Tree; which swung gracefully in the slight evening breeze as flames from the fires in the loft casting soft light throughout the sleeping area.


	6. Amanti's mysterious behaviour

_Hello all, been a while since I've updated, this will probably be the last chapter but split into two parts. Please continue reviewing, I can see the mass number of people reading this but not bothering to review. Please do, it keeps this running.  
Oel ngati kameie._

_

* * *

RDA Research outpost-Jungle near Tipani territory._

Night fell outside the glassed walls of the facility, the most dangerous time to be outdoors: _Palulukan_ began hunting in the cool air amongst the brilliant colours of the lit forest.  
Melvin had tried to finally get some sleep, his Human body weary due to its neglect; his Avatar body was fit and strong after years of training. Melvin could hear bird calls outside the poorly lit barracks, he wondered if Rachel understood his feelings towards her: he hoped so.  
He sighed, and his body gave a sudden jolt as his eyes registered the dark figure which was pacing towards his bunk as the Squad Leader Murray. Melvin felt a wave of nausea come over him as he remembered Murray's usual harsh discipline.

Murray took out a lighter and held the flame close to Melvin's face, he saw a split second look of fear before Melvin's military roots took hold and he became blank and stern once more. Murray chuckled a dry laugh and drank some whiskey before grabbing Melvin by the scruff of the neck hauling him out of the bunk headfirst.  
"Time to report to Quaritch grunt." Murray let out another dry chuckle as he saw Melvin on the floor.

Melvin stood up without a sound; he gave a curt nod, knowing that anyone who wouldn't meet with Quaritch would be put on latrine duty for a month, at least.

Murray took another swig of whiskey before shoving Melvin along to the control room.  
"Hurry up; he doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Quaritch stood tall and proud, his back to the two as they walked into the room. His military buzz cut was Grey-coloured which showed his age. Quaritch rejected that fact as an army veteran would, by ensuring that he had muscles of steel, to deal with any threat posed to his men or himself. He turned around; the great deep-set scars on his face now evident under a single dim light. "Gentlemen" Quaritch began, his voice brimmed of authority. "Let the games begin." He took a seat at the head of a table and took a gulp out of a mug of coffee.

Murray threw Melvin into a seat in front of Quaritch and sat down, his elbows out before him as his face widened in a dark smile. "Sir, I have the perfect mutt to set our plan in motion" he pointed to Melvin with a large finger.

Quaritch leaned forwards in his seat, studying Melvin over the rim of his steaming mug.  
"A good military man" Quaritch nodded slightly, and Melvin began breathing at ease again. "What about that science puke?" he added with a scowl.

Murray smirked as he saw Quaritch's repulsion. "He is easier to control, but his emotions would get the better of him" he grabbed Melvin's shoulder and squeezed it painfully "That's why we can use him, he has the trust of the natives but a military brain" he paused "he was made to follow orders." Melvin's heart lurched; he could feel something coming up.

Quaritch scratched at a scar on his arm while he observed the two, then clapped his hands together, his face stern and powerful "So, we need to find a way to solve this Avatar" he sneered at the name "crisis, we capture the traitor's she-devil" he grinned as his words began to hit hard on Melvin " take her back here, the eggheads to what they do best," he glanced at Murray " you get your revenge, and I get a few new scorpions" He stretched his arms behind his head contently. "That sounds like a plan to me."

Murray nodded and turned to Melvin, his dark eyes dangerously alive with revenge "You have to lead the traitor out to us, we surround him and his girl will come running." Melvin shot back in his chair in shock and shook his head; he didn't want to betray those who he came to value more than his own kind here.  
Murray looked to Quaritch, who pulled his pistol from the desk "Come on son, don't make me use this and waste perfectly good meat"  
Melvin glanced at the pistol, then at Murray "fine" he spoke with a deep voice, which cracked under pressure.

Quaritch got up and smirked; he grabbed his coffee and pistol, glanced at Murray and strode out of the room.

Murray shot a dirty look at Melvin and rose to his feet before kicking Melvin out of his seat. He leant over him, the smell of alcohol strong on his breath and he grabbed Melvin by the ear. "Don't undermine my authority in front of the superior." He hissed as he dragged Melvin from the room threw him forwards and slammed the door shut. With Murray gone, Melvin pounded his fists against the walls in anger.

_

* * *

_

AJSSRA-Day 54

_"I haven't bothered with this much anymore it seems like there is nothing worth mentioning. A month has passed me by, full of the same routine: hunting, training and meetings with the Tsahìk. Amanti is also acting strange; whenever I get close and act friendly she pushes me away or makes it clear that she wants her space. Or the opposite problem; she wants me to comfort her even though she had pushed me away. Arghh I don't know what to think. At least the avatars are training harder than ever; they seem more cheerful every day."_

* * *

Ryder finished his audio journal and turned from a branch that was overlooking the crowded meeting area down below that was lit by the morning sunrise. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the dim light in the Hometree and jumped to his hammock, some food in his hands.  
He saw the sleeping Amanti there; Ryder frowned, she was usually awake by now. Instead she was sleeping late almost every day. Ryder rolled his eyes and shook Amanti gently "Amanti" Ryder whispered "you need to wake up." He held a fish near her "You have to start eating properly again."

Amanti stirred; she glanced at Ryder, then at the fish. She groaned, "No AbleRyder leave me be."

Ryder snorted and ran his hands through Amanti's hair then down to her stomach before pausing. "See" Ryder began, "Your food goes in there" he shot a look at Amanti's scowling face before eyeing the loft below "not down there." He paused then watched Amanti with concern "I'm worried about you Amanti, what's going on?" He rested his hands once again her stomach and sighed as Amanti began growling faintly. "If there is anything I can do to he-"

Amanti hissed harshly at Ryder, cutting him off mid sentence.

Ryder drew back, a look of shock and hurt on his face. He dropped the fish near Amanti who was still growling and jumped swiftly down the branches.

Amanti, once Ryder was out of earshot began sobbing and bit the head off the four eyed, six finned turquoise fish with twin feelers before she began retching.  
She was shocked as she ran outside; clutching her heaving stomach, she wondered what was wrong with her.

Ryder once he was out in the bright dappled sunlight again kicked at a nearby clump of tall grass, he breathed heavily and swore in anger. A breeze whirled Ryder's braids and loincloth about him and he turned to see some Na'vi watching him with worried looks on their faces.

_"AbleRyder lu Txele kempe?" (What is the matter?) _A young girl asked while she was clutching a toy _Ikran _ahead of her mother, her eyes wide.

Ryder closed his eyes and breathed out _"'__Txopu rä'ä si __ma Eveng " (Child don't be scared)_ he shook his head and ruffled the smiling girl's braids before she ran back to her mother and the Na'vi started to move away.

After a short moment of time a fast moving object began heading towards the wary Ryder; he jumped to the left, his eyes scanning the moving shrubs as he crouched low, his hand resting on the hilt of his dagger.

"AbleRyder!" Ryder looked up to see a young hunter with a scarred left cheek whose running almost made him collapse in exhaustion. _"Amanti za'u srung aynga zene!" (You must come help Amanti!)  
_

Ryder stood and quickly followed the frantic hunter to a nearby stream where Amanti was crouched over, lurching dangerously close to its edge. Ryder yelled for the hunter to gather some Cillaphant leaves and he came to his mate's side and firmly gripped her shoulders. "Amanti look at me!" he worriedly shouted as Amanti's head slumped forwards, her eyes closed. Ryder gathered Amanti in his arms as he looked wildly around him, hoping that the hunter would return soon. With his heartbeat pounding in his ears, Ryder scooped up some water in his hand and let it run over Amanti and over Amanti's face and then into her mouth.

Amanti shuddered and her eyes weakly opened.

Ryder gasped and hung his head in relief. The hunter hurried to Ryder's side, crouched and popped some crushed Cilophant leaves into Amanti's mouth and forced her to chew and swallow.

Amanti cried out and tried to struggle as Ryder held her tightly "Let me go!" she yelled and grew desperate and dug her nails into the skin of Ryder's back.

Ryder's eyes widened and he winced as he felt a sharp pain _"Kehe!" (No!) _He shouted and glanced at the hunter who was about to pull Amanti away in alarm, and looked sternly at Amanti. "Tell me what's wrong" he said tiredly.

Amanti thought for a moment and her eyes became sad as she dropped her arms at her sides, shook her head and buried herself into Ryder's chest as she began sobbing.

Ryder held Amanti for a while until she fell asleep, calmed once more by the rise and fall of Ryder's torso as he breathed in the still air. Ryder gently laid Amanti down, stroked her head and told the hunter who was fishing in the stream to bring Amanti to _Tsahìk_ Sänume.

* * *

Once the hunter had disappeared with Amanti; Ryder set out back to the meeting area once more, rubbing his hand over his back gingerly as he felt dried blood. He stopped as he saw Melvin.

Melvin had just dismounted his _Ikran_ and strode confidently to where Daniel and Rachel had been talking and laughing by a fire pit, his narrow strip of unbraided black hair gleaming in the sun.

"Rachel, I need to tell you something" he growled at Daniel who flashed his teeth up at him "in private."

Rachel shook her head and stroked a nearby blue flower with her finger "Anything you say to me" she smiled at Daniel who beamed back "You can say here."

Melvin scowled and he stamped the ground with his fist, making his _Ikran_ screech in anger as it shuffled its wings. "I have decided that I would like to choose you Rachel as my own. It was not an easy choice" he spoke breathlessly, clearly nervous despite his cocky swagger.

Rachel bit her lip, she had expected this from him sooner or later "I am sorry" she tucked some braids behind her right ear "I have not chosen anyone." She smiled sheepishly at him, her gold eyes large and disguising her hidden thoughts.

Melvin almost fell backwards in shock; he paled and held onto the folded wings of his _Ikran_ for support "What!" he yelled, his voice deep and commanding, he eyed Daniel who had sniggered at him under his breath "You choose this fool over me!" He yelled, kneeled down and hurled a nearby rock which caught Daniel in the chest.

Daniel grunted and leapt to his feet, then lunged at Melvin before Rachel held them back with her outstretched arms; her usual calm face tinted with irritation, her tail flicking feverishly

"No! Don't do this Daniel" she pleaded before looking sadly at a fuming Melvin "I care for each of you, please! If you care for me, don't do this." Melvin gazed into Rachel's eyes for a moment then turned on his heel in a huff and stormed off, his expression dark.

Daniel watched him go and softened as he turned to Rachel as she flattened his unruly standard Avatar ponytail with a smirk "So you haven't chosen yet?"

Rachel stopped and smiled down at him "No, not yet"

* * *

Ryder figured it was safe to pass now; he began walking up the helix roots towards the loft before he was cut off by Melvin who was still off colour. "Let me pass" Ryder urged,

Melvin shook his head and gestured towards the other two Avatars "This is more important."

Ryder studied him closely, his face hard "What is it?" he asked, suspicious. Melvin grabbed Ryder's arm and led him down the roots towards the others in a rush. Ryder tore his arm from Melvin's grasp, slightly baring his teeth in annoyance before Melvin turned towards him with a look of urgency on his face.

"We need you to help recover our link chambers from the research outpost and bring them here"

Ryder crossed his arms, defiant "Why not leave them where they are?"

Melvin looked panicked now and struggled for words "It's Murray" he flinched as Ryder hissed loudly, affronted at the mention of such a man. "He's getting anxious now" Rachel nodded "Melvin's worried that Murray might permanently deactivate our links, we need to move them closer to the Hometree. He doesn't trust us anymore"

Ryder growled and bared his teeth "Let me guess because your here with me?"  
They nodded and Ryder crossly walked ahead of them and turned with a scowl on his face "Hurry up; I want to stick it to him, like I should of ages ago."  
Rachel glanced at Daniel uneasily who shrugged as they quickly followed him through the undergrowth, the buzzing of insects and chirping of birds growing louder.

* * *

They walked for miles; the sweat drenching their backs and shoulders as the heat beat down on them from the strong sun which glinted through gaps in the canopy. Their vision was almost rendered zero from the dense trees and shrubs as Ryder led the way; his tail held high and constantly twitched and curled even as he crouched hidden to let a nearby pack of _Nantang (Viperwolves)_ pass which gave away his anger and agitation. Rachel and Daniel followed close behind with Melvin bringing up the rear, they were all nervous as to what was going to happen when they got to the research facility. Ryder turned his head and paused to look up in the trees as a few Prolemuris swung from the high branches; glistening blue and yellow, chattering to one another over the buzzing of insects swarming over Pitcher Plants. He sniffed the air and turned rigid as he came to the lip of a cliff and saw the outpost; a largish concrete compound nestled among a mountain atop a cliff face and shrouded in dense forest. Ryder's ears swivelled as he heard a Sampson fly overhead and land on the top of the facility, its rotors whirring as small figures of men dismounted.

The sounds of shrubs being crushed underfoot roused Ryder and he quickly turned to see a dozen armed men crowding round the Avatars, he was about to slip in and help before a camouflaged soldier burst out from behind a fern; pointing his rail gun at his chest, yelling at him to get back. Ryder's ears flattened as he saw the Avatar Murray emerge from the group and he started growling, baring his sharp teeth.

Murray took out a long machete and held it to Ryder's throat and jeered "I can't say that I haven't been waiting for this moment"

Ryder sneered as the blade brushed against his skin, the cool metal making him shiver. "Finish it then filth" he spat, a low growl coming from his throat.

Murray smiled widely, an evil glint in his narrowed yellow eyes "Oh I will" his face slightly fell as he paused "We came here for someone" he drawled, smirking at him "someone more valuable, you know her well."

Ryder jumped backwards in fright; crushing a man's foot in the process. Ryder heard him yell and jump up and down clutching his injured foot. The leaves rustled from the top of a nearby tree as a blue figure that had been lying in wait jumped down and sped at Murray.  
"No Amanti It's a trap!" Ryder yelled and tried to push a group of soldiers out of the way as he saw Murray turn and with almost super speed, elbow Amanti in the face as she raised her bow ready to club him; making her sprawl on the ground in front of him, unconscious and with a bleeding lip.  
Outraged, Ryder snarled at Murray, took out his dagger and plunged it into the chest of the closest soldier who had tried to stop him.

Murray rolled his eyes; picked up the unconscious Amanti and motioned for the soldiers to follow him. "Good work Melvin" he slapped a timid Melvin across the back as he passed and disappeared into a waiting Sampson that hovered over the lip of the cliff.

Ryder took off after the retreating Murray; he managed to grab hold of one Sampson's landing skids and took out another two soldiers who were trying to shoot him before flinging them overboard and they went hurtling towards the forest floor and landed with dull thuds. Ryder released his grip and fell back to the cliff face as a burst of gunfire rang out from one of the sides of the Sampson and he rolled to the ground and crawled on his hands and knees; looking upwards as the Sampson took off towards the outpost. Overcome by grief and anger at loosing his mate, letting an enemy escape triumphant and being betrayed by a previous ally. Ryder let out a primal howl of anguish escape him and he began clawing at the soft ground and sobbed; all the while trying to wipe his eyes, angry at letting his feelings show.

Daniel and Rachel soon came up to him; out of breath, they had been escaping the passing pack of _Nantang_ that had stirred due to the noise. Rachel put a hand on Ryder's shoulder and whispered calmly "its okay Ryder, there's nothing else you could have done."

Ryder who grew agitated shrugged her off him and frantically wiped his face with his arm which was flecked with the blood of the downed soldiers. Rachel jumped, her hands flew to her mouth in shock as Ryder stood and turned to face her; looking slightly deranged and irrational.

"Then what!?" he shouted sounding shrill and pointed at the distant compound "we leave those people to do what they like to her!?"

Daniel shook his head regretfully "It wasn't our fault" he quickly reminded him.

Ryder circled Rachel and Daniel like a hungry predator; the blood smeared on his face and his braided-beaded Mohawk gave him a fearsome appearance as he rounded on them, eyes blazing accusingly. "Not your fault!" he growled, his chest heaving "for all I know, you led them here!" he spat and pointed at Rachel "I warned the _Tsahìk _not to let you here, what happens-we get betrayed, Amanti gets betrayed" he stopped and added slowly, his voice growing louder "I get betrayed"

Rachel bit her lip to prevent herself from bursting out into tears and started trembling, not bringing herself to look up at Ryder.

Daniel hugged Rachel to comfort her before turning to Ryder exasperatedly with his ears flat and tail thrashing behind him "Leave her alone, this isn't her fault."He yelled.

Ryder involuntarily took a step backwards and softened slightly as he breathed deeply. "Who could it be then? I see only you two, it must be your fault!" he added accusingly, clenching his fists.

Daniel gestured towards Melvin who was eagerly looking for the quickest route to escape back to the compound. "He came up with this idea, how else could he prove himself to Rachel" he spoke bitterly as he watched Melvin with narrowed eyes.

Ryder turned his head, following Daniel's gaze and hissed in fury as he saw Melvin catch sight of him and run through the forest, ploughing through the thick-set shrubs and vines. Ryder sped off after him, the experience similar to hunting _Yerik_ or Hexapede. Ryder jumped over low-lying logs and shrubs, occasionally disappearing from Melvin's view and splashed through streams and weaving through vines and tree trunks. He eventually saw an exhausted Melvin ducking under a gleaming crimson Puffball tree trying to catch his breath. Ryder could hear the shouts of Daniel behind him, urging him not to kill Melvin. Ryder knew he couldn't afford to not kill him; his anger wouldn't be gone unless the betrayal was avenged, Amanti was avenged. He sneaked through the soggy ground and past draping vines damp with dew as he spied Melvin jogging away from him, towards a clearing. Ryder enraged; sprinted forwards and sprung at Melvin's middle, knocking both of them into a patch of grassy mud. Ryder sat astride Melvin's front as he took Melvin's head in both his hands and plunged it into the mud, laughing hysterically with manic glee in his large yellow eyes, the pupils rendered into mere slits. Melvin; running out of air frantically raked his fingers at Ryder's face and chest, trying to purchase his escape despite the mud making them have little grip. A feral growl rose from Ryder and his nostrils flared as he lifted Melvin painfully by the hair who gasped madly for air with mud slipping from his face.

"Let me guess, this wasn't your fault" he spoke, venom dripping off his words as he bared his teeth dangerously close to Melvin's throat.

Melvin choked in fear, "No I was forced to" he gulped "Murray and Quaritch, they made me-"

His last words were inaudible as Ryder dunked his head under the mud again and hung his own head as he let out a sigh triumphantly, knowing that Melvin would try to shift the blame. He grunted as Melvin blindly punched him in the nose with a closed fist, making it bleed with abandon.

Ryder fiercely heaved Melvin onto the surrounding dry grass and snarled, holding his dagger high over his head with both hands as Melvin whimpered underneath him and pleaded for mercy. That only infuriated Ryder more as he screamed at him, blood running down his chin, "Mercy, mercy!? You betrayed me and everyone else; Amanti could be dead now and you want mercy?-You're a quivering piece of shit!"

Melvin closed his eyes and shielded his face, in anticipation of Ryder's blow as Ryder began to bring his dagger downwards towards Melvin's stomach with a savage look in his eyes, before he slowed and turned his head behind him.

With a bellow, a sweaty and bothered Daniel had knocked Ryder off Melvin, kicked the dagger out of his hands and held his foot over the back of Ryder's neck to hold him down. "Look I know that this is horrible, for you and Amanti" he shot a regretful look towards Melvin who was crawling away; clutching his burning throat and gasping for breath while shaking his head furiously trying to get the stinging tears and mud out of his eyes.

Daniel nodded to Rachel who had just appeared behind him who helped Melvin up and led him back towards the Hometree, supporting him as he staggered.

Ryder hissed through his clenched teeth and clawed at Daniel's foot frenziedly, trying to get free. "You let that thing escape and he will stab you in the back when he has the chance!"  
In response,

Daniel put more pressure on Ryder's neck making him squeak as he gasped for air "Not very nice is it? Now calm down before you really kill someone. You want to save Amanti by acting like a lunatic?" He felt Ryder relax under his foot and he removed it then crouched down and looked down at him, to see that Ryder's face had mellowed and his eyes had dulled. Daniel laid his hand on Ryder's head and smiled encouragingly. "That's better right?" He sounded as if he was speaking to an angry pet that had started to calm, rather than a fully grown and muscular three metre tall Na'vi male. Daniel looked to the path of broken trees, to the right of him which bended through the forest towards the mountains. "Go that way to reach the outpost, just follow the smashed trees" He cringed at his own remark as he pointed the path to Ryder.

Ryder smiled a small smile and pat Daniel's back "Thank you my friend, I shouldn't of doubted you" his voice sounded hoarse and broken as he scanned the tell tale path.

Daniel shrugged it off handed Ryder his dagger that lay abandoned by a patch of ferns and nudged him forwards "Hurry up, or you'll never save her"

Ryder sheathed his dagger and bowed slightly before darting through the shrubs and out of view.

Daniel watched him go and then bent down to examine a mantis orchid "I have to get some more samples" he mused.

_

* * *

RDA Research Outpost: Lab  
_

Amanti woke up in the glaringly white room, her eyes stung as she stared up at the bright lights that hovered above her. With a cry she saw that she had been clamped down to a metal table and her proud armor and beloved bow had been stripped from her. She hissed weakly and tried to struggle out of the metal clamps that held her arms and legs as men dressed in white crowded over her with masks over their faces. Murray appeared, with his face obscured by a mask.

"Time to face the music Na'vi- you'll help us if you want to get out of this alive." He held a large tube in his hands and stuck a mask over Amanti's face.

Amanti's eyes began to grow heavy and she blacked out.

* * *

Ryder headed silently towards the outpost with one thing on his mind: to rescue Amanti, revenge didn't seem to matter much anymore. The afternoon sun began to shine golden light into the forest and bathed Ryder he removed the mud and blood from his skin from a nearby bubbling stream with clear water. Ryder began to climb a tall dark tree nearby by grasping the low branches and heaving himself upwards and after he reached the top after leaping from gnarled branches he saw the compound come into view. He peeked through the leaves in the crown and saw human soldiers in camouflage heading towards the main area of the compound. When they were gone, Ryder leapt from tree to tree and managed to clear the gate. Straightening up, he kept low and to the shadows cast by the building as he snuck into an open AMP Suit hanger and into the research area. Once inside, Ryder abandoned stealth and instead headed towards the labs as indicated by the signs on the walls. Scientists scrambled to get out of the way as Ryder skidded on the tiled floor, his feet having little grip as he hunched low to avoid hitting the lights. His body dwarfed the scientist's small frame as he looked into one of the rooms to see a bunch of scientists tapping away at computers without taking any notice of him. Ryder groaned in frustration and looked into another lab room to see Amanti's body on an operating table with scientists swarming around her. Ryder growled and pounded his fist against the glass as he was reminded of insects scurrying over a piece of meat that had been left in the sun for too long.

Murray appeared out of the crowd of scientists his lab coat stained with dark blood, he was still an Avatar. He saw Ryder through the glass as he was glaring at him and hissing, causing fog to gather on the cool glass. Murray opened the door, stepped through it and smiled at Ryder coolly "Well hello Ryder" he looked at Ryder and then at the bloodstains on his coat. "Oh yes, Sorry I couldn't be changed for the occasion" his eyes glinted dangerously; a sneer crept onto his face. "You were too late as usual, we got what we needed."

Ryder who was livid, tried to grab Murray around the throat but Murray stepped backwards and kicked him in the shin causing Ryder to yell.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to be the hero?" he looked down at Ryder who buckled on the floor in pain. He clicked his tongue mockingly "Obviously not, being a hero is inhuman nowadays and you're a shining example." He paused and added with contempt" Well you were Traitor." He frowned and slammed a glass cabinet over Ryder and dragged his unconscious body into an adjacent lab storage area.

Ryder awoke and shouted in pain, his body felt like it was on fire. He winced as he felt large bruises and cuts all over his ribs and back. He jerked his head as the door opened and Murray strode into the room, a metal tray in his hand.

"Ah I offer you a token for information" He smirked and slid a micro waved burrito under his nose which wrinkled in repulsion at the now alien food.

_"I hunted yesterday; I saw the actual animal, saw its spirit. Not like this crap that only maggots would touch_." _Ryder thought._ Ryder didn't want to give Murray any satisfaction and he flattened his ears and hissed at Murray and knocked the tray away which slammed against a wall, scattering food everywhere.

Murray grabbed a steel crate and sat down, tutting and shaking his head disapprovingly as he scanned the mess. "Now that's no way to treat the hand that feeds you." Ryder responded by growling and spitting in his direction.

Murray, undeterred, moved the crate over to another corner of the room and leered down at him. "I can do this all night you know, you'll crack anyway" he paused; savouring his effect. "After a day with no food and water and when you find out that your mate is as good as dead."

Ryder scowled and crouched on all fours ready to attack; his tail lashing around him wildly knocking cardboard and plastic packaging as he growled a low growl and hissed, drawing his lips back and baring his sharp canines.

Murray sighed as he watched Ryder glare up at him and kicked Ryder in the side and drew a large tranquiliser from one of the top shelves. "Say goodnight Ryder you idiot, you'll join your friend Harper soon in hell."

Ryder's vision became hazy as he felt the sting of a large needle under his flesh. He staggered and fell to the ground as he saw two blurred figures of Murray walk away and slam the door shut. His mind went blank and his limp body collapsed to the hard ground.

* * *

Daniel came to the Hometree as night fell. He saw Rachel and Melvin talking hurriedly with _Tsahìk_ Sänume, her face looked grave as she processed the information.

She turned to Beyda'amo who stood to attention "Rally your warriors with those of Amanti, they will need to be rescued as soon as the sun breaks the horizon tomorrow."

Beyda'amo nodded sternly and eagerly strode off

Sänume looked to Tan Jala who stood ready by her side and whispered "This is very disturbing; I am worried for Amanti's safety as I do AbleRyder. This _Tawtute _dreamwalker is not to be taken lightly."

Tan Jala nodded and Sänume waved the gathered warriors away.

Beyda'amo rubbed his hands with glee; he missed crushing _Tawtute _skulls, especially in defence of his people.

Tan Jala walked over to Melvin with a stern look on his face. "I acknowledge that you had no choice, you would have been killed otherwise by your leaders. Sänume can sense your spirit, it is good."

Melvin sighed "They'll never forgive me."

Tan Jala smiled at Melvin "It is up to Eywa" he stopped and suddenly whacked Melvin over the head with a flat stick.

Melvin yelled and clutched his head "What was that for?"

Tan Jala smirked at Melvin's expression "So that you do not forget the consequences of what you have done this day."

Melvin nodded and then got whacked over the head twice and he growled and rubbed his head. He turned to Tan Jala expectantly, who smiled back at him.

"That is for me as a teacher to forgive you again." He smiled as he caught sight of Melvin's sheepish expression.

Beyda'amo walked over to Tan Jala and sneered with disgust at Melvin who shrunk back.

"Come _Tsmukan_, and help me find Amanti's lost warriors so that we may be able to strike back at the arrogant _tawtute _at dawn."


	7. Final Resolutions

It's taken over a week but I've finally managed to get this last chapter out which took ages to type up.  
Bear with me though, it's a huge chapter..so be patient and take your time when you read through it.  
Hopefully you've enjoyed reading these chapters as much as I've enjoyed writing them :)

To all that have reviewed in the past, Ireiyo. I hope that others might try to review though but oh well..  
On an end note, I hope that there is a sequel of the PC/XBOX 360 Avatar game that emphasises more on the story and gameplay

Kìyevame all!

* * *

A shooting pain was felt from beneath his eyelids. With a groan Ryder opened them to glimpse painfully at a lone light in the ceiling that flickered dimly on the white concrete interior of his makeshift prison.

"Where am I?" He wondered aloud. Ryder tried to make sense of the room that held him; his voice was groggy from the tranquilizer as he half imagined that he was in the Tipani Home tree once more. The laughter and whispers from the busy Na'vi were fresh in his memory.

"Time's up Ryder"

With the grating slam of a large metal door, that illusion was shattered, the voices gone.

Ryder held his aching head with one of his hands and blinked up at the human form of Murray who was scowling down at him over a hot mug of tea.

Ryder wasn't in any shape to fight; instead he only wrinkled his nose in disgust as he caught Murray with a satisfied smirk on his face, deep in thought.  
He saw Ryder's expression and was brought back to the matter at hand.

"Ah yes Ryder," Murray added the last word like it was a bad taste in his mouth. "Yes where was I?"  
He leant back against the wall and closed his eyes for a moment. "How do you feel about having an opportunity to share a last moment with your 'woman'" he drawled, "Before she becomes dearly departed?" He laughed and gulped another mouthful of tea.

Ryder frowned, confused, and hissed loudly in Murray's direction. Murray calmly continued to dip his teabag into his cup and frowned.

"They never did allow much expenditure on the luxuries," he mused. He then looked down and smiled at the vulnerable Ryder. "Now Ryder," he tutted, an egotistical smile on his face. "An attitude like that won't help you. I'm trying to do you a favour here."

Ryder's ears perked up from their flat position and he sat up drowsily as Murray walked towards the door and let in a small number of armed guards who surrounded the confused Ryder.

"Now Ryder, I'm a liberal man," Murray held his arms beside him in a token gesture. "We've taken all we can from your mate. I'm giving you the chance to see her before her queue is cut and she is disposed of," He goaded spitefully.

Ryder growled and tried to fling himself at Murray who leapt to the side and shook his head with disappointment.

"You bastard," Murray spat as he wiped dome specks of tea from his collar and pressed the side of his boot into Ryder's head. "Take him away."

He motioned to the anxious men who all took hold of Ryder's legs and started dragging him out of the open door and through the adjacent hallway which were full of scientists who stared incredulously at the scowling Ryder. Murray led the group and stopped eventually at a lab room after they had virtually done a whole tour of the labs with Ryder's back stinging and the men dripping with sweat and cursing under their breaths as they struggled with his large body. Murray disappeared into a lab room for a moment and returned with a few scientists whose brows were furrowed and eyes bloodshot: they looked like they hadn't slept for days.

Ryder turned his head to look at them but found himself shoved into a room and facing another steel door. He groaned and jerked when he heard hammering on one of the nearby glass windows. Ryder shakily got to his feet to see Murray mouthing the words

"Ten minutes," before cutting himself off with the hand motion of a guillotine across his throat. He then turned and hurried down a hallway with his scientists before Ryder could come up with any comebacks.

* * *

Ryder swore and angrily glanced around the room to see holographs, shelves full of medical equipment, a monitoring station and a large bed which was too large for humans to lie on. His heart skipped a beat when he saw a lone figure kneeling with its back turned to him behind the lab bed.  
"Amanti is that you?" Ryder's voice cracked when he saw that the figure was unclothed and there was dark blood on the tiled floor below.

The figure turned slightly, enough to give away that it was in fact Amanti. Ryder crept slowly to within a few feet of Amanti and reached his hand out to gently touch her shoulder.  
With a snarl, Amanti turned and Ryder was shocked to see his beloved mate, the powerful leader of Torukä Na'rìng reduced to such a state. Her face was haggard and wet with tears, yet her eyes were wild and vivid. That wasn't what worried Ryder the most: a series of weeping stitches were holding a large scar on Amanti's abdomen, they looked raw and deep.

"_Vrrtep, kä neto!"(Demon go away)_

Ryder's eyes widened as with a yell, Amanti knocked him to the ground, pinned him down and held a broken test tube to his neck. Bewildered, Ryder looked down from the glass to the angry stitches on Amanti's stomach and then to Amanti herself who was shaking with fury and glaring down at him with wild eyes.

"Amanti!" Ryder yelled and knocked the glass from her hand and shook her by the shoulders. "What is wrong with you? I'm not the enemy!"

Amanti shuddered and beat at Ryder's chest and she yelled hysterically at him with every hit.

"Your fault, this is all your doing!"

Ryder remembered Amanti's behaviour from the last few weeks and timidly held her head in his hands, a nervous smile on his face.

"Amanti," Ryder gently whispered to Amanti who was still weakly hitting him. "Please tell me what's wrong with you. What happened?"

Amanti sniffed, shocked by Ryder's calm and the desperation on his voice. She fell upon him and was overcome by a fit of sobbing.

Ryder felt Amanti wince as he held her close with one arm and gingerly ran the fingers from his other arm over the alien stitches.

Amanti looked down at Ryder's relieved face and broke into a weak smile and rubbed noses with him, glad to see him again. She moved her queue forwards to connect with Ryder's.

"I will show you what I know AbleRyder. I cannot speak of this until you see first."

Ryder tried to brace himself but was never fully prepared for the inclusion of another mind, another's feelings. They both shuddered and smiled as they felt truly together once again, both minds as one. They felt happy once more, until Ryder saw Amanti's memories.  
Ryder saw Murray and other scientists surrounding Amanti as she lay on a large table. Each one holding surgical instruments, calling out stats and assessing the condition of Amanti before her vision turned black. Ryder felt a wave of anger before Amanti showed him another memory days before she was captured, speaking to a na'vi woman and consoling her as they were standing over a small patch of earth where a small body had been buried.  
Ryder wondered if this was the reason why Amanti had been acting so strange lately. He hoped he would eventually find out, he hated seeing her that way.

Ryder turned and to Amanti and held her shoulders comfortingly, "I will find out what they did to you"

Amanti stroked his face and hung her head, "It will not change anything AbleRyder."

Ryder closed his eyes and sighed, he began to show Amanti his memories of the betrayal, of his encounters with Murray and finally his frustration at not being able to help Amanti and find out what was wrong with her. He felt Amanti's alarm and sorrow and removed his queue, severing the bond and the deluge of memories. He turned sideways to see Amanti shaking her head.

"This is very bad," she stopped and grasped Ryder's shoulders with a pleading look on her face. "This was not Melvin's fault; please do not use me to start attacking our brothers and sisters."

Ryder's eyes went wide with shock and he opened his mouth to speak.

"We've found him, quick open up this door!" a loud voice broke out.

Amanti grabbed Ryder's arm, then motioned for him to get to his feet as Beyda'amo and some Torukä Na'rìng warriors pounded at the door. Ryder tapped a window with a grin and then shielded Amanti as Beyda'amo swung his staff at the thick glass a few times which sent glass showering over them.

"AbleRyder, you must come back to Home tree," Beyda'amo yelled urgently peering through the glass at Ryder who shook his head as he helped Amanti through the small opening.

"Not yet there's something that I have to check out."

Once Ryder clambered through the opening he put his hand reassuringly on Amanti's shoulder as she looked towards him with a grimace, the stitches having been unsettled.

"Come on, can you show me the room where you were taken in?"

Amanti frowned, "I cannot remember where the room is, they all look the same."

Ryder rolled his eyes at his stupid question, "Was there anything that you noticed in the room or outside?"

Amanti hummed, deep in thought. Her eyes lit up, "I saw some containers of water outside the room"

Ryder bit his lip in confusion, then he thought about the amino tanks; they were full of fluid. He grasped Amanti's arm and beckoned for her to follow him. All around them, warriors were fighting with Murray's militia. Debris was clogging up the corridors and gunshots were spraying the walls after retreating warriors. A Na'vi bowman skidded past on the smooth tiles and ducked behind a trolley as gunfire rang over his head as he turned and yelled to Ryder.

"AbleRyder..They come. Hurry we must leave!"

Ryder shook his head and headed towards the amino tank lab room, desperate to ease his confusion about Amanti and figure out what Murray was so hell-bent on retrieving from her.

* * *

They rushed into the darkened room to see a few empty tanks including a tank that had hastily been hidden under some spare lab equipment. Amanti stumbled forwards, clutching her stomach and breathing heavily before furiously clearing all the clutter away. Ryder ran to her side to try to help her but with a cry she shoved him backwards with a hidden strength and Ryder steadied his balance and scowled.

"What..What is this?" Amanti's voice cracked as she pressed her forehead to the glistening tank to see a small mound of flesh inside.

Ryder watched a rising lump in his throat as Amanti read a notepad that was carelessly left on an adjacent desk in the panic and with a horrible look on her face she sank to her knees and began sobbing weakly while pounding her fist against the glass. Ryder moved slowly towards the desk, the lump in his throat growing uncomfortably larger. With trembling hands, he picked up the notepad which fit into his hand, his heart beating faster as he read the title: _Avatar Prototype. _His eyes scanned the words below and narrowed as he read:

'_Highly recommended for further research. The developing Na'vi embreyo; subject C from Na'vi female is currently 3 weeks old. Transfusion of human DNA into replicating genetic code is currently underway. Head authorities request that the embryo remains in amino tank to continue normal development into adult Avatar for human usage. Research recommends further experimentation with other Na'vi embryos from the local Tipani clan to improve success rate of Avatar subjects and to offset expenditure.'_

Ryder's eyes widened as he looked from Amanti's scarred belly to the tank, he put them together and finally realised what had happened. "Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick," his knees buckled underneath him as he looked into the tank to see a small blue lump; the Na'vi shape not distinguishable. Ryder's empty stomach lurched, causing stinging acid to force its way up Ryder's throat and he retched over the notepad that lay on the floor. Ryder furiously blinked his eyes and held the sobbing Amanti close, his throat burning. "You were?"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Amanti looked hard at Ryder, and then sighed, "AbleRyder, some Na'vi return forever to Eywa before they are even born. So may the mother." She wiped her eyes, stood up and looked into the tube once more,

"My friend had to bury her child before it was even a day old. I had a suspicion that I might share her fate but I wasn't sure of it."Amanti tightly gripped Ryder's shoulders as he looked away, not meeting her gaze.

"AbleRyder, I was worried. I didn't want to have the same thing happen to us, I was trying to protect us both." Amanti groaned and tried to make eye contact with Ryder as he stood and continued to bite his lip, his ears drooping.

"Amanti I'll need time to make sense of this," he sighed.

Amanti turned from gazing back at the tank to see her mate facing her with a determined look on his face.

"You don't need to go through this alone."

Amanti smiled gratefully and took hold of Ryder's outstretched hand and helped herself up. They both stood facing the eerie tank and Amanti swallowed hard. Ryder nodded, pressed his palm to the glass and gently wiped away tears from Amanti's cheek with the other hand.

"Amanti there's only thing we can do," Ryder's voice sounded dry as he glanced at Amanti. "We can't let this one be used by the RDA."

Amanti gulped and squeezed Ryder's other hand, "Sabotage?"

Ryder clenched his jaw and returned the gesture as he led her to over to the control panel at the side of the tank. "The Avatar program and Murray have gone too far this time. I know that you won't let them get away with it and neither will I," he spoke, a hard look on his face.

Amanti watched as Ryder's hand hovered over one of the switches. She saw that he was trembling. Amanti laid her hand on his, her heart heavy.  
"We must do this together."

They paused, pressed down on the button and looked over at the tank which was flashing white and bubbles began to seep into the liquid rendering it a murky grey colour. Amanti rocked slightly and leant on Ryder's shoulder for support as alarms began beeping and the water began to drain out of the tank and into a holding cell below.

Ryder froze and began to grind his teeth as he saw the blue mass slowly fade and shrivel. He forced back a tear and breathed deeply as he turned from the tank, the alarm having silenced itself. "Come on Amanti we're done here," he whispered.

Amanti frowned as she took one last desperate look at the tank and followed Ryder to a nearby shelf, staying close to him.  
"What are you doing?" she asked.

Ryder began searching through the contents of the desks and shelves: throwing clutter all over the floor until he stopped and gasped in surprise. Amanti hurried to see what he had found and gasped, a relieved look on her face, as she eagerly took the bundle from Ryder's arms and kissed his cheek; a smile on both of their faces."My armour! Thank you AbleRyder," Amanti gratefully held her green armour and frowned as Ryder held out a strip of cloth before her.

"Bandages, for your waist."

Amanti's features unclouded and she held her arms away as Ryder bent down and gently applied her bandages. She smiled weakly but then suddenly winced in pain and quickly stepped backwards.  
"What is that?" Amanti pointed at a small bottle that Ryder was setting back down on one of the overturned tables. He picked it up and gestured to the label on the front, smirking and dropped it into a nearby bin.

"Whisky," Ryder coughed and rubbed his face. "It might help the infections spreading; it's all I could find at the moment." He straightened up and gestured to Amanti's armour; his tail slightly twitched and brushed his ankle. "Can you put that on okay or do you want any help? We need to get out of here soon."

Amanti snorted and began to strap on her loincloth and armour.

"No I am not that injured AbleRyder."

Ryder smirked and looked darkly at the room before turning to Amanti, an urgent look on his face.

"We need to get going Amanti, quick I can hear the fighting coming our way!"

* * *

They both ran out of the room to be joined by Beyda'amo and tired warriors. Beyda'amo approached Ryder after being satisfied that Amanti was uninjured, his hackles raised and his face angry.

"I should knock some sense in that large head of yours AbleRyder, many warriors have had to hold out against the weapons of the _tawtute _because we have been waiting for you to return!" Ryder ducked Beyda'amo's outstretched hand and furrowed his brow, avoiding eye contact.

"Something came up."

Beyda'amo looked curiously at them both before softening; his body however was still tense.  
"Whatever it was, learn from it and move on. We have to leave for Hometree before we are all ambushed."

Ryder looked around him before to see the gathered warriors around Beyda'amo; all tense and tense and nervously looking over their shoulders and gripping their weapons as echoes of yelling and reloading of rifles filled the corridor to their left.

"Okay, come on let's get out of here!" Ryder yelled.

Beyda'amo gratefully nodded and ran to one of the closest windows and whistled, while motioning for the others to take cover. A sound of bellowing outside and a gait that was steadily quickening could be heard outside. The floor and walls started vibrating as the Na'vi dived to the floor as far away as they could and a loud crashing sound was heard before a dull groan of falling concrete shook the building.

Ryder covered his ears and coughed from the clouds of dust, looking up and squinting from the strong sun as he saw a pair of Na'vi atop a bellowing _Angtsìk (Hammerhead) _that was poking out of a giant hole in the wall opposite him." Way to go guys and save our asses!" he smiled. The mounted Na'vi grinned at Ryder, their faced full of excitement and they pumped the air with their fists and galloped off cheering towards the Tipani Hometree.

Beyda'amo pushed past Ryder and motioned for the relieved warriors to follow him, _"__Za'u, 'awsiteng kämakto!" (Ride out together)_

Ryder snorted and held Amanti's arm as a dozen _Ikran _circled overhead and landed as they head their warrior's calls, scattering dirt and swaying plants to and fro with the wind churned by their downward wing flaps. Ryder spied his blue-green _Ikran _perched atop a communications disk, grinned, put his hands around his mouth and let out a series of chirps and clicks which with an excited shriek; his _ikran_ dove and landed by his side. Its head butt Ryder's chest and its antenna outstretched impatiently, wanting to fly together once more. Ryder smirked and stroked his _Ikran's_ neck and made _tsahaylu_, both _ikran _and himself momentarily closing their eyes and his_ ikran _softly cawed in good spirits, as Ryder clambered atop the harness and looked to his his mate who was adjusting the straps of her lighter hued _ikran's_ harness.

"Are you ready AbleRyder?" Amanti called out

Ryder looked behind him to see Murray's militia pouring out of the cracked wall and starting to aim their guns towards them. "Yeah, yeah let's get out of here!" he anxiously yelled behind him.

With a shriek his _Ikran _leant forwards and furiously beat its wings, trying to clear the treetops as the militia began firing, loud bursts or gunfire ringing out through the forest. The bullets were whizzing over Ryder's shoulder and between the gaps of the trees as he struggled to gain altitude, ducking his head and clearing the dark green canopy with little sound. Ryder yelled in fear, adrenaline pumping through his body as his _Ikran _sped higher towards the clear sky, the treetops now below them. Gunfire still rang out as Ryder swivelled, gripping his _Ikran's _harness fiercely, his knuckles white as he scanned for Amanti, braids blowing behind him in the wind. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach when all he could see was the treetops below and the crowd of warriors ahead; streaking towards the imposing Tipani Hometree that dominated his view. His _Ikran _wobbled slightly and shrieked as Ryder grit his teeth together continuing to search the vast canopies below before sighing,

"I'm glad you appeared my friend, I'd be dead if you didn't. Don't worry," Ryder tried to convince himself as much as his _ikran. _"I'm sure Amanti will eventually turn up."

A happy rumble was heard from his _Ikran's_ throat as Ryder leant over to pat its shoulder reassuringly. He scanned for Amanti one last time before rushing to the top of Hometree, breaking through the lush growth on its crown with a sigh as he realised that he was now home. The dark green leaves tickled his face as his _Ikran _descended on a large branch that jutted out at least a hundred feet to the right. Ryder smiled and dismounted as he caught a glint in his _Ikran's_ eye before it flew off to gather with the roosting _ikran _of Beyda'amo and Amanti's warriors. Ryder let out a series of deep breaths, his heart still racing as he scanned the impressive view for Amanti and her _Ikran_ once again. Seeing only faint outlines of similar Hometrees, lush green treetops and the gigantic purple-blue silhouette of Polyphemus, Ryder groaned and wiped the sweat from his brow and hurried down the inner branches to the loft where Tsahìk Sänume and the others were waiting.

* * *

Once the Tipani caught sight of him, the entire Hometree echoed with whooping and cheering. Warriors and gatherers alike had their arms raised high in joy to see the_ Nì'awve_ _Mokri (First Voice) __alive and with them again. Ryder gazed at the mass of kind yellow eyes that greeted him and he smiled briefly before _apprehensively biting his lip and frowning.

Sänume caught Ryder's expression and raised her arms, effectively silencing the clan as she stepped forwards, her bodyguards at her side and she spoke, her voice uplifting.

"Yes everyone, it brings us all great joy to have Amanti and AbleRyder both with us once more thanks to Eywa and our rescue party."

Ryder's ears flew upwards at the surprising news and he looked about him with wide eyes as Amanti emerged from the cheering crowd, her eyes happily glowing as she saw her people again. Ryder hung back his head in relief and joined in with the whopping crowd of Na'vi who surrounded Amanti and they showered her with smiles and warm embraces.

Tsahìk Sänume smiled proudly and once again raised her arms, asking for silence, her face stern.

"Truly these are testing times and as I have previously said, the forest will heal and so will the hearts of the people. We are able to speak directly to _Eywa_, to ask for her blessings," She stopped as the clan began cheering again. Ryder took advantage of the pause to make his way through the cheering crowd and lovingly embraced Amanti, their foreheads touching as they smiled and coiled their tails together.

"Amanti," Ryder began, his heart swelling with adoration and joy "I'm glad to have you with me; I will stand always by your side."

Amanti smiled broadly and fiddled with some of Ryder's braids before grasping Ryder's hands and placing them over her bandage. She winced slightly and her lip slightly trembled. "I am always with you; the _tawtute _must pay for what they have done to us AbleRyder."

Ryder clenched his jaw and swore under his breath as he peeked under the bandages to see the stitches still raised and angry. He nodded with a grim expression.

Tsahìk Sänume watched and motioned for Amanti to stand before her. Amanti glanced at Ryder before hurrying to Sänume, slightly bowing as Sänume studied her before staring at her bandage on her stomach. She looked confused and asked for some healers to check the wound. What they saw caused Sänume to gasp in shock and grip the sides of her sitting area tightly with a horrified face.

"Amanti what is this? This wound looks like it was made by the _Tawtute_," she whispered softly.

Amanti gingerly held her stomach as the healers applied salves and their own bandage to the wound. She moved her head closer to Sänume and the two conversed with little being heard by the silent crowd of Na'vi who were trying to listen eagerly with bated breath.

Sänume turned to face the Tipani, her features suppressing a wave of indignation and fear,

"_Na'viyä_, we must prepare ourselves tomorrow. You will know of the matter further from Tan'Jala and Amanti," she slowly walked back to her area and sat down, steadying herself with the wooden frame on either side of her.

* * *

The Tipani began to walk away from _Tsahìk _Sänume and continued on with their daily tasks once again. A few glanced at Ryder and Amanti for a little while but their attention soon wavered and they too began to move on. Ryder joined once again with Amanti and sat before Tsahìk Sänume who nodded solemnly and motioned to her head, Ryder and Amanti repeating the gesture before they were joined by Beyda'amo and Tan'Jala as they all sat closely together, preventing their voices from being overheard by passing warriors.

Tsahìk Sänume sipped from a nearby bowl of water and gazed at Ryder intently before speaking, her voice hushed,

"AbleRyder, do you know why the Avatar program would do such a thing to one of our own?"

Ryder stiffened and he rubbed his leg in irritation as he spoke, "I'm not sure, but I think that they were running out of funds after the battle for the _Vitrayä Ramunong_ ,Well of Souls. They must have decided to steal a developing na'vi for the avatar program, infuse it with human DNA and make an avatar at a cheaper cost." He breathed deeply before continuing, "They will probably take more of the Tipani take make more Avatars, their outpost is not far."

Sänume frowned as she tried to understand his foreign words and concepts.

"Who was in charge of this foul act?" a bitter voice broke out.

Ryder turned to face Beyda'amo who was flexing his muscles and stretching his neck while staring at him with hard eyes, probably trying to read his thoughts. Ryder licked his lips and his tail thumped the ground,

"Murray"

Tan'Jala glanced at Ryder's dark expression and his eyes lit up intently,

"The Dreamwalker with the box of noises, the leader."

"I remember his face well, an evil man." Amanti joined.

Beyda'amo jerked his head to Amanti and his face softened.

"I regard you well Amanti, the actions of the tawtute will not go unpunished." Beyda'amo ran his fingers along the edge of his staff longingly, his voice sounding louder and more threatening "We should meet them in battle, shut their facility down before they attack us again!"

Sänume raised her hands to calm Beyda'amo, "We must free attack them in an ambush tomorrow, _Eywa_ is mourned by the actions of this Murray and his men," she paused, "AbleRyder and Tan'Jala must rally the warriors with Beyda'amo."

Beyda'amo stood up quickly, a fiery glint in his eye and a sinister smile across his lips, "We should attack them from the sky before the can hide in their flying metal machines like cowards."

Tan Jala stood and nodded, his dark _Nantang (Viperwolf) _skin covering limply following his movements, "That would be the wisest course of action, I will prepare for battle."

Amanti looked towards _Sänume_ and then to Tan'Jala, "We will stop them from ever taking Na'vi from their brothers and sisters. Murray should be stopped."

Sänume nodded, "Amanti knows well the dangers should we ignore this. It is up to the Ikran warriors to defend the Tipani from the dark _tawtute_. You must all rally out warriors to this cause."

* * *

Ryder stood and bowed his head slightly to Sänume before gripping Amanti's hand and he walked down the loft towards the ground with Beyda'amo and Tan'Jala in his tail. Once outside, he stood over the nearby warriors and gatherers, children and mothers, gripping the wooden helix roots with his feet as the sun began to slowly set; golden light blinking between the alcoves and columns of the massive Hometree.

Beyda'amo raised his arms high and all of the Na'vi turned to watch him, their golden eyes wide in wonder as they stopped to _l__isten to him._

"_Ma aytsmukan sì aytsmuke (brothers and sisters), _it has been a grave day for Na'vi Tipani," he motioned to Amanti "The _tawtute _had stolen her child long before _Eywa_ had graced it with the form of our people. They may return to steal more _ayeveng (children)."_

_The impact was immediate, Na'vi warriors and hunters gasped, mothers began wailing; trying to console each other and the children began crying in unison, frightened with the news._

Amanti nodded, her eyes beginning to fill with tears but then turn hard and angry. "The tawtute will no longer harm us and we will put an end to their crimes against Eywa!" She shouted.

The warriors raised their weapons and began to stomp the ground with their feet, moved by Amanti's words as they began chanting."

Ryder swallowed and gazed at the proud Tipani totem; the skull of _Toruk _bleached white by the sun, flanked by burning ever-lit fires. He looked to Tan'Jala who was beside him who nodded and spoke, his stern, authoritative voice addressing the Tipani.

"We gather our _Ikran; _our sky warriors will ambush the _tawtute_ base and destroy their evil plans to extinguish our people from _Eywa _and the culture of generations of Na'vi. We attack them at dawn."

A loud roar was heard as the Na'vi sounded their approval and the people rushed to prepare themselves for the task ahead; hunter, gatherer, warrior and mother alike. Ryder groaned as he contemplated the future battle. He hoped that he would be able to face Murray and that Amanti would be safe.

Amanti looked to Ryder with a knowing look on her face before squeezing his shoulder,

"I will leave you with your thoughts AbleRyder, let me know when you are ready so we can prepare for battle together; my wound will not hinder me."

Ryder smiled and playfully bat at her tail as she walked past him.

Amanti scowled before flashing him a grin as she disappeared behind a column.

Ryder's heart warmed, 'she is almost like herself' he thought. He smiled as he walked through a grassy path outside, Hexapedes ran out of his way as Ryder came to sit at the base of a large tree that grew on the outskirts of the Hometree. He leant against the smooth mossy bark, slid down to the ground and pressed a button on his audio-link collar, smiling as a peeking ray of sunlight gradually filled his body with warmth.

_

* * *

_

_AJSSRA-55_

"_I have no idea how the Avatar program ended up doing what they did, I suppose I was just unfortunate enough to be caught in the middle of Murray's plan, especially Amanti. We haven't gotten over the shock of what they have done to us; they've gone too far in my opinion. The whole program, Augustine's program is being held by that goon Murray, well not for much longer."_

* * *

Ryder closed his eyes and pressed the button before heading back towards Hometree, extending his arms outwards to brush large ferns with his fingers. He smiled as he came to see the people once more; they were a people to be defended with every last breath.

They reached out to touch him, his situation had earned their pity and support as they whispered words of encouragement; reminding him of their own ancestors who had overcome dark days in The time of Great Sorrow.

Ryder thanked them wholeheartedly, his spirits uplifted and he moved up towards the loft to rejoin his mate who was eating with Marali.

Amanti smiled up at Ryder and offered him some fish with a smile before speaking, "The support of the people is more that I could wish for."

Ryder nodded as he saw Amanti's proud expression, then bit into the soft meat before glancing upwards as Beyda'amo came to join them, sharpening his staff with a flat rock.

"AbleRyder, I managed to find this in the outpost while we were searching for you," he paused, smirking as he reached to a strap on his hips, "Be careful not to loose it again."

Ryder's eyes lit up as he saw Beyda'amo offering Ryder the beaded hilt of his usual dagger which he had earned during his journey to Ta'antasi. He carefully took it from him with a smile,

"Thank you Big B, that means a lot to me."

Beyda'amo stiffened at his strange nickname and shrugged,

"It is what any warrior would do," he waved his hand, dismissing any further talk. "Come, we must discuss our tactics," he added, a serious tone to his deep voice.

Night fell as they talked, the torches illuminating their eager faces as the bright stars glinted overhead.

Ryder opened his eyes, he and Amanti had slept on the floor where they ate, and the conversation had lasted through the night. He looked around him to see that most of the body guards and warriors had disappeared and he could hear noises from the ground floor some distance beneath him, the pendulum drums pounding. Ryder glanced over to see that Amanti had also vanished and he smiled once again at the thought of her before beginning his next audio entry; the early sunlight glinting on his face from gaps in the branches.

_

* * *

_

_AJSSRA-56_

"_So I guess today's the day. Most of the warriors are already preparing for the battle. We're ambushing the RDA outpost with Ikrans this morning, hoping to surprise them before they attack. They only have a few soldiers, mostly Murray's militia. That prick is going down, his twisted version of the Avatar program along with him."_

* * *

Ryder stretched and reached to turn off his audio recorder on his collar, just as a buzzing sound of static came out and a familiar gloating voice sounded.

"Ryder you dumb bastard, you honestly didn't think that there were others that had the same technology as you did you?"

Ryder jerked out and yelled out in surprise before recovering and growling angrily as Murray's voice rang out again.

"Thanks for the intel Ryder, now I have all the information I need-"

Ryder roared in frustration before tearing off his audio collar and smashing it with a nearby rock and flinging it into the fire at his side. Ryder, now worried, bit his lip and sped down the helix roots to the ground. He'd have to let the preparing warriors know before his mistake cost them their lives.

_

* * *

_

_RDA Outpost: Tipani grounds _

Murray sniggered to himself and turned off his audio collar link with a large blue hand as he rushed towards the hanger where his men were waiting with Scorpions and Sampsons. Murray smirked, 'That idiot just condemned his whole people, ha! He's just as much of a traitor to them as he was to us,' he thought as he towered over his men in his avatar form. They were dutiful, ready to follow his every word. Murray faced them as he deeply sucked air into his lungs before booming,

"Listen up, that traitor just opened a hole wide enough for us to stick a nuke through. The Na'vi are going to launch an air ambush on us and you know what?" he smiled, before yelling "We'll be ready for them!"

The man laughed and raised their rifles, cheering, "Those bastards can't contend with us. We've been fighting ever since we were put on earth!"

Murray nodded and motioned for the pilots to begin taking off and he climbed into his Scorpion, his modified body armour camouflaged against the lush green background outside the facility.

"Let's destroy the Tipani once and for all. Those shit heads have been a thorn in my side for too long," he sneered "Science cannot be stopped by tree huggers with a conscience."

The pilot sitting in the front seat laughed and checked his monitor, then turned his head to Murrey, "Sir they're in for a big surprise once we turn this battle into a bloodbath."

The rotors fired up and alongside men were preparing their own aircraft and gathering their weapons. They would do battle in the sky.

* * *

Ryder reached the grassy ground, his head pounding. Around him Na'vi were once again preparing for battle as with _Kxania Taw_; singing, dancing, painting themselves with war paint and sharpening their weapons.

"AbleRyder, I hoped you would wake sooner or later!" An excited voice made Ryder turn, his sharp ears jerking to the side, following the sound.

Amanti stood before Ryder with an eager look on her face framed by her long unbraided hair, dark green armour shining in the rising sun.

Ryder greeted Amanti with a quick kiss before clearing his throat urgently. He held Amanti's chin gently as he looked into her loving warm eyes, "There is something that I must tell the Ikran warriors."

Amanti laughed softly and shook her head at him before a nearby warrior placed some bowls of pain at their feet.

"Come AbleRyder we prepare for war first, otherwise our surprise attack will not work."

Ryder groaned and hung his head in defeat before dipping his fingers in purple and orange paint. He sighed and ran his fingers in a circular motion on Amanti's smooth cyan skin from her forehead, to her torso and then across to her back gently.

Amanti smiled and painted Ryder in red and black in jagged lines, her fingers lightly brushing his skin and slightly lingering over his lips and broad shoulders.

Rachel walked over to join them, white streaks over her face and a braided leather strap with a large purple feather attached was tied to the side of her forehead. She carried a bundle with her as she greeted Amanti and Ryder, motioning to her forehead quickly and speaking the Na'vi greeting without a second thought.

"Amanti I went to great lengths to get this back for you. Murray wanted to keep this as a memento before I managed to steal this from his office when you were escaping."

Amanti cried out in joy as Rachel held out her treasured bow before her. Her eyes glistened in the dappled sunlight as she gently took her bow and embraced Rachel happily.

Rachel looked to Ryder and handed him his red _nawm_ armour which he quickly began to garb himself with. She smiled as she glanced at the two before sheathing her sharpened dual swords made out of Sturmbeast incisors in a holder tied to her waist. She waved, before turning from them,

"Good luck guys, I'll meet you at the top of Hometree!"

* * *

They both waved to her as she ran towards the loft. Once she was out of their sight; Ryder gathered his bow and dual swords from the _P'ah s'ivil chey_ (belongings rack) that he shared with Amanti above their hammock and quickly motioned for Amanti to follow him up the Hometree. They effortlessly leaped from branch to branch before swinging up to the crown of Hometree without breaking into a sweat, their long hunts and training having strengthened their bodies.

Ryder saw about thirty _Ikran _perched amongst the numerous branches of Hometree, surrounded by painted warriors who were readying their weapons and talking hurriedly.

Amanti nudged Ryder forwards and whispered, her hand on his back,

"If you have something to say to our warriors you must hurry before they leave. I will be here beside you."

Ryder absentmindedly tugged at his shoulder armour fastenings as he approached Beyda'amo and the _Ikran_ warriors, who were clustered on the larger branches,

"_Tìng mikyun, rutxe aytsmukan si aytsmuke. Lu oeru aylì'u." (Please listen, I have something to say)_

Beyda'amo turned and cocked his head with Marali close by,

"Speak AbleRyder, but hurry we must make the tawtute suffer."

Ryder clasped Amanti's hand in his for reassurance and grimaced, his knowledge hurting him.

"Murray is onto our plan; he overheard me talking into my audio collar. He knows of our attack and is preparing himself."

Beyda'amo snarled and stepped towards him, his ears flat and eyes ablaze while he exhaled loudly while clenching the handle of his staff menacingly.

"You mean to tell me that our attack will amount to nothing!?," he bellowed and edged toward Ryder.

Amanti's eyes widened and she turned to her mate and she slid her hands over his cheeks and chest soothingly, growing distressed as her voice shook,

"It doesn't matter, you know of a way to help our plan succeed don't you AbleRyder?"

Ryder grabbed Amanti's hands in his before nodding and turning to face an irate Beyda'amo and stood his ground, he spoke desperately as he described his plan.

"We could use Marali and her saboteurs to sneak into the outpost when most of the aircraft had gone and blow up their communications equipment and base; their numbers won't help them then."

Beyda'amo stopped and grew thoughtful as he paced for a little while before approaching Ryder, his demeanour relaxing,

"You speak well _Ni'awve Mokri_, Marali and her warriors will be unexpected when we fight in the air," he sighed and mounted his nearby _Ikran_ "You had me worried, it seems that again there is more to you than I had thought AbleRyder. Hopefully your mistake won't kill us all."

Ryder nodded, "You and me both Beyda'amo, I don't know how I scrape by half the time," he jokingly added.

"AbleRyder, there is someone who you should see before we leave."

Ryder glanced at Amanti, and then looked behind him to see Melvin flanked by Daniel and Rachel. They were all painted in white paint and carrying swords, apart form a rifle toting Daniel. Ryder smirked, Daniel never really liked bows. He walked to Melvin who still shirked slightly away from him and Ryder put an assuring hand on Melvin's shoulder.

"I am sorry Brother; I now can understand your actions. You were not to blame, that creature Murray was behind it all, and he still is," he added bitterly.

Melvin sighed with relief and he relaxed and returned Ryder's gesture, his eyes glinting with purpose,

"Rachel, Daniel and I will lead our own ambush upon _Pa'li. _We will try to shut down Murray's own link chamber while he has no defenders on the ground."

Ryder beamed and shook Melvin's shoulder gratefully,

"That's a great idea; you've taken the initiative my friend."

Daniel smiled as he watched the reconciliation unfold before urgently facing them both,

"We have our own parts to play. Hurry Ryder we have no time to waste, every second we waste is every inch that Murray gains to destroy this place!"

Ryder perked up, nodded and ran forwards and waved his arms about, grabbing the attention of the _Ikran _warriors who were almost ready to mount.

"_Nawn Ikran Tsamsiyu_, remember that today we aren't fighting for land, for the survival of the creatures of Pandora or to protect Eywa from the tawtute. We are fighting to preserve our clan, our culture, our sisters, fathers and children. If we fail, those tawtute will destroy the Tipani people and probably other clans. Our actions today will help the future, we must fight back!"

Ryder's tail whipped over his shoulder as he cheered loudly, the other _Ikran_ warriors joining in and the same cry echoed throughout the whole Tipani Hometree. It was if even the 20,000 year old Hometree was cheering them on into battle. Ryder proudly watched the whooping warriors as they mounted their shrieking _Ikran _and sped off towards the outpost. He turned away from watching the great expanse of blue sky to see Beyda'amo and Amanti behind him with eager smiles on their faces as they waited for his signal.

"We see you AbleRyder, and will fly with you into battle," they spoke in unison.

Ryder bowed his head to them both and summoned his _Ikran_ with a shrill whistle accompanied with cawing sounds. His _Ikran_ shrieked as it landedfrom a higher branch above them and motioned its head towards the other flying ikrans; wanting to join them as it rustled its wings enthusiastically.

"Let's go!" Ryder yelled behind him as he mounted his _Ikran _and held his bow at his side before whooping and taking off, sliding through the closely set branches and knocking leaves into the air as his _ikran_ sped towards the blooming canopy of trees below them.

* * *

"Ai aiyee!!" A woman's voice broke out

Ryder turned his head and yelled in reply as he saw Amanti atop her _Ikran _at his side, shaking her bow with a large smile on her face as her glistening hair breezed out before her. The powerful wings of her _Ikran _sending gusts of wind that tossed Ryder's braids and shoulder guard feathers about as he smiled widely, anticipating the final battle against Murray. Ryder's _Ikran _shrieked loudly in response to Ryder's joy and half-heartedly snapped at Amanti's _ikran _as it glided close by as they cleared some high treetops.

Ryder looked around him as they glided over the canopies of the dense green jungle, the Hallelujah Mountains could be faintly seen in the distance and the blue purple gas giant Polyphemus seemed to loom over them as they flew after the _Ikran_ warriors. He turned his head almost completely backwards as Beyda'amo was seen out of the corner of his eye. Beyda'amo was perched forwards on his Ikran with a hungry look on his face as he flanked Ryder on his other side.

A gust of wind began blowing as the _Ikran _were riding on warm thermals which sped them up towards the other warriors which whooped with glee when they glimpsed them and they made space for them among the cluster of cawing _ikran _and excited warrior. They formed a flock of _Ikran_, large enough to resemble a large storm cloud and block out the sun. The noise was deafening and Ryder found himself caught up in the primal energy of whooping riders and shrieking _Ikran _as the dull coloured compound came into view which was dotted with the dark, metallic shapes of Scorpions and Sampsons as they flew out to meet them, rotors loudly whirring with missiles and door gunners ready.

Ryder's adrenaline began to quickly flow through his system as the aircraft drew close enough to fire, there was at least fifteen of them. He rose up and balanced on the footholds of his harness with his feet and legs clenched the sides of his Ikran as he strung an arrow to his bow, drew it back strongly and aimed.

"_Eko, Eko_ aiiyiyaah!" he yelled fiercely as he released his arrow.

With a piercing smash of glass, the arrow lodged itself into the chest of the co pilot of the nearest Sampson and red blood showered over the windscreen as he slumped across the control panel.

The warriors joined in, forming a battle cry as the Ikran swarmed over the other craft as began to open fire.

Ryder grunted in irritation as his _Ikran _narrowly managed to dodge a burst of fire from a Scorpion and almost get knocked out of the air by a downed _ikran _which had huge holes blasted into its face and right wing as its rider fell screaming towards the compound far below.

Amanti let out a cry as her Ikran slammed into the one of the dual rotors of the Scorpion and flapped downwards vigorously, trying to flip it upside down and into the almost endless cover of dark treetops.

Ryder flew his Ikran in a tight arc and he glided over the Scorpion and shot a few arrows into its right rotor, jamming it and allowing Amanti to send it crashing down into the forest below.

* * *

The fireball caused Ryder to pant and blink frequently as the heat carpeted the underside of his Ikran as it dove to avoid a round of gunfire from a large Scorpion with Ryder lying low and hugging the neck of his Ikran as bullets fired above his head and into a tree branch, shattering it into sprays of bark and leaves. Ryder shot upwards towards its underside before he heard a piercing shriek of an _Ikran, _accompanied by a scream of agony; it was his own. Ryder reeled in anguish, his brain and body pulsing with white hot pain as he looked to see a bloody hole in the tip of his Ikran's left wing. Ryder recovered, his head still throbbing uncomfortably and hissed in fury and steered his wounded Ikran over to the left side of the Scorpion to hear the door gunner cheering and pumping his fist when he caught sight of them.

"Yeah come get some!!"

Ryder snarled and shot an arrow which went through the man's exopack and through his mouth and the sheer force pinned him to the pilot's seat and he lay limp with his lower jaw hanging on by a few flaps of skin and teeth and dark pools of blood dribbled through the shattered mask and onto the metal floor.

Ryder jumped off his _Ikran_, rushed inside the cockpit and grabbed the pilot before shoving him through the windscreen which sent glass all over the control panel and floor before swiftly leaping back onto the back of his Ikran from the other side as the Scorpion lurched towards a large riverbed far below.

"Bah _tawtute vrrtep_!!"

Ryder looked upwards to see Beyda'amo atop a Sampson; slamming his staff into the top of the cockpit, making large dents in the metal and grumbling with the effort,

"They continue to fight like cowards AbleRyder, just as I told you long ago!"

Ryder rolled his eyes at Beyda'amo who with glee, shoved his arm through the crude newly made hole and strangled his hard won prize; the pilot with one hand before leaping onto his Ikran and shouting out a cry of victory.

"AbleRyder It is Murrey, I see him over there!"

Ryder strained his ears over the blaring sounds of gunfire and shrieking and looked below to see Amanti pointing to a silver Scorpion with larger guns that was streaking towards the Tipani Hometree which was unlooked by the fighting Ikran warriors.

"_Zau nìwin, Kivä ko!" (Come quick, let's go!)_

Ryder motioned for his mate to follow him as his screeching _Ikran _soared in a semi circle and tirelessly flapped towards the Scorpion despite its pain. Amanti's _Ikran _which was uninjured was faster and it sped towards the Scorpion which turned to face her.

"Amanti watch out!" Ryder shouted in alarm as he saw the door gunners swivel to target her Ikran.

Amanti shot an arrow which stuck into the shoulder of the left gunner and dove as the other fired rounds of lethal bullets after her and she leaped off her _Ikran _and fell into the canopy of trees that was far below her, clutching her bow tightly.

"Amanti!!"

Ryder yelled at the top if his lungs, he felt devastated and clutched his chest in fear as he saw missiles enter the canopy and explode after Amanti, sending fire and ash everywhere within a 100m radius. He gripped tightly on his harness as he flew towards the Scorpion enraged, provoked by the attack on Amanti and knowing who was inside that machine. He narrowly dodged the right doorgun and he jumped off his _Ikran _and gripped onto the tail of the Scorpion and heaved himself upwards onto its top.

"Sir he's on our tail!" a pilot warned.

"Take evasive manoeuvres, shake him off!" barked a second voice

Ryder grasped the cool metal of the Scorpion's tail tightly as it banked left and he yelled in pain as he felt his whole body being supported by his burning fingers which began to slip. His heart skipped a beat as the Scorpion righted itself and he climber up onto its roof and swung down onto the floor inside, burying his dagger with a savage, inhuman snarl into the spine of the door gunner who had tried to kill his earlier.

"Ryder, look it's just business, nothing personal," drawled a dry voice

Ryder cringed involuntarily and cocked his head to the side to see Murray as an avatar pointing his double barrelled shotgun at Ryder's face while leaning over the co pilots chair towards him.

"Like hell Murray, you enjoy this don't you, you sick bastard?!" Ryder spat, his yellow eyes burning with hate.

Murray winked, a knowing look in his eyes as he continued to stand and aim his gun at Ryder, "You know, I just can't help myself. Science comes first."

Ryder scowled, "You know what I think of your science?"

Before Murray could open his mouth to answer, Ryder threw his bloodied dagger which caught Murray in the hand and he howled and lowered his gun, bright blood trickling from the wound on his injured hand.

Ryder breathed out deeply and drew his bow a foot from Murray's forehead and he glowered down at him as Murray crouched, cradling his hand in the crook of his arm with a grimace.

"Wait!,..Wait! Don't you want know why I decided to use your mate as a guinea pig?" he pleaded

Ryder growled, "You really should shut up once in a while Murray, you could get yourself out of a lot of trouble," he added derisively with a slight sneer.

The arrow buried itself into Murray's brain before slamming his head into the windshield, the seven foot long shaft effectively lodging Murray into the cracked glass which was now covered in deep red blood. Ryder grabbed his dagger and the shotgun from Murray's corpse and slammed the gun over the console of the Scorpion which began to malfunction with sparks and smoke billowing from its top. Ryder took one last look at the carnage and the pilot who had jumped off suddenly and leapt off as the Scorpion sped below him and plummeted into a Cliffside waterfall and erupted into a satisfying fireball. Ryder windmilled in the air and clung to the back of his diving _Ikran,_ puffed out his chest and smiled wearily as he finally felt free of the demons of his past.

* * *

Amanti groaned when she hit the ground. She looked upwards to the high canopy that was rustling from her descent to see that she had fallen at least a hundred feet. Luckily, the leaves and vines always managed to break her fall. Amanti shivered, she hoped her _Ikran _had been able to escape those burning spears or mis-siles as the sky people had named them. Amanti froze as she heard voices; she growled and bared her teeth as she recognised one of them. The _tawtute_ called Murray.

"That piece of shit killed my Avatar! When I get there I'll disembowel both himself and his mate with a rusty scalpel and they can watch each other die!"

"Sir, don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself?"

Amanti hid behind some dense ferns as the human Murray and a nervous soldier came into view. Murray spun around in a horrible temper and began choking the man with both hands and spat in his face after ripping off their exopacks. He hastily put his on again and shook the gasping man as he bellowed,

"How dare you! I approved the commission papers for you to fly over here. Otherwise you'd be rotting in the bloated cells of downtown Chicago like all the other losers!

Amanti drew her bow, her tail curling as she took careful aim at the struggling soldier's heart. She wanted him to have a quick death. The other man however; Amanti thought that he was beyond Eywa's help,

"Aghh!!" A gurgled yell broke the silence,

* * *

Murray looked down with disdain to see the soldier fall to the ground with a seven foot long arrow lodged in his chest, gaping horribly at the poisonous air. Murray glanced over to his right and saw a figure emerge from some ferns some distance away. Murray let out an involuntary gasp of fear as he recognised her: it was that Na'vi woman who he had hoped would be long dead after the experiment. Murray peered at her and she nocked another arrow to her bow. She towered over him and looked livid. Murray knew that his chances of survival after getting hit point-blank with a huge arrow were zilch and he turned and fled towards the dense undergrowth of bushes and shrubs; zig zagging as he ran.

Murray's heart began beating faster now; he could hear whooping echoing between the mammoth tree trunks as he quickly scanned over his shoulder and saw with relief hinted with annoyance that she was nowhere to be found. Murray shuddered as he trudged through dew dampened grass that brushed his hips, this was freaking him out. He began to quicken as he heard rustling of leaves in the distance and he crawled over a fallen log that was twice his girth. The forest was eerily silent as Murray felt sweat poring over his back, the humidity was stifling and pressing all around him as he ran further into the forest; heading for the link shack of the Avatars-turned-traitors. He wanted to deactivate their links and shoot them dead; that's how you dealt with traitors out here. Murray smirked to himself and cautiously looked over his shoulder again to see a blur of blue flitting between tree trunks and ferns without seeming to make a sound,

"Oh shit!" Murray yelled as he saw the woman emerge. She frowned and curled her lip in concentration as she readied to fire her huge bow.

Murray leaped over another log to escape and he cried out in agony as he felt something rip through his heel. He panted as he drew his leg towards him and swore bitterly as he saw one of those huge arrows right through his ankle and out the other side. Murray sneered and threw up as he saw its bloody shaft and poison tip jutting out of his ankle, he hated those arrows.

* * *

Amanti couldn't help but smile; she had wounded the _vrrtep _who had destroyed her happiness and stolen a part of her and her mate that had yet to be created by Eywa in the image of a Na'vi. She had tracked his futile attempts to evade her in the jungle; his crashing had shown her exactly where he was at all times. Amanti drew another arrow to her bow for the final shot as she saw Murray crawl through shrubs into a nearby clearing.

* * *

Murray winced with every movement; that Na'vi bitch had crippled him but he wasn't down and out, not till his last breath. His exopack began to chafe and his vision began to cloud, just as he heard a loud shriek of a Banshee as it plummeted through the dark treetops and towards the ground. He continued crawling as he watched and saw a Na'vi dismount and embrace the woman. He scowled as he recognised the Na'vi in his red armour, the original traitor. Murray growled as he saw the traitor glare in his direction before talking quickly with the woman, kneeling down and picking up a small metal object and handing it to her with a knowing smile.

Murray in alarm; staggered to his good foot and began to limp as quickly as he could to the link shacks; yelping sharply with every step and he grit his teeth as he knew this would have to be a kamikaze run. He hurried as he heard the woman catch up to him but found himself overturned roughly and glaring up at her large blue head which had slightly glowing bioluminescent marks running up and down her cheeks and forehead underneath her helmet. Her yellow eyes burned into his, rendered into mere slits and for a split second Murray felt sympathetic towards her but shrugged it off just as he saw her pull a pin, tear off his exopack and stuff the object into his mouth. Murray held his breath and closed his nostrils as he staggered to his good foot and tried to pry open his mouth with his hands but found that his jaw was broken and locked into place. In a last ditch effort; Murray leapt for the door of the mobile link container which was under a large tree, thrust it open and dove towards the closest link unit as he heard a loud explosion which filled his ears and he felt a second of intense pain before everything went black.

* * *

Ryder calmly watched Murray's demise from a safe point near a large tree, not a shred of sympathy or joy was in his heart; he was sober but relieved at the same time. He turned to Amanti who was breathing heavily with a look of satisfaction on her face and pointed to the smouldering abandoned link container,

"We should check it out," he spoke and broke the silence

Amanita nodded, then looked skyward to see that the remaining _Ikran _warriors were cheering and doing barrel rolls in the sky; their ikran shrieking with glee. Amanti raised her bow in triumph and cheered loudly before being joined by Ryder who smiled and bounded around her in a circle. Amanti laughed and lightly grabbed his tail and he came her way and gently nuzzled her. They stopped and turned as an Ikran scattered dirt and leaves around them as Beyda'amo dismounted then strode towards them with a gin on his face, flashing his sharp teeth.

"It is almost done. Marali rigged the explosion in the outpost; she should be out any moment."

Ryder smiled: he wanted to see the back of that building.

"Ryder, we managed to drag these out just in time!"

Ryder's ears swivelled behind him and he turned to see a jubilant Daniel with Melvin atop _Pa'li_ with both their mobile link containers strewn with vines and attached to their mounts. Ryder stiffened as he couldn't see Rachel anywhere and he gasped with his sudden realisation.

"Daniel, find Rachel quickly!" He shouted urgently in Daniel's direction as Daniel frowned and replied,

"Rachel? But she was just behind us, I'm sure she's-"

Ryder hissed loudly in frustration; interrupting him and shoved Daniel towards the link container that Murray had run into and yelled after him,

"Dammit Daniel! Hurry Rachel could be dead right now!"

Daniel turned pale, dismounted and sprinted towards the link container with the others at his heel. Ryder heard him groan as he entered,

"What a filthy mess; there's guts all over the equipment," he complained.

Ryder poked his head through the door and his ears flew back as he heard Daniel scream and rummage frantically around him before quickly exiting and carrying Rachel's battered and slightly singed human body with an exopack clamped tightly onto her face.

Melvin ran to his side and moaned when he saw Rachel's motionless body,

"Is she alive? Let me know, I must know!"

Daniel blinked some tears out of his eyes and cocked his head to look briefly at Melvin before staring down at Rachel's body,

"She's unconscious; the explosion must have interrupted the link and caused her to hit her head against the link unit."

Amanti laid her hand on Rachel's chest trying to feel for her heartbeat and sighed,

"She is weak, I don't know if she can survive."

Ryder groaned and felt a lump rise in his throat as he saw a distraught Daniel gulp and shake before sobbing, clutching Rachel's limp body. Ryder glanced over at Beyda'amo who clenched his jaw and turned his head away before his eyes lit up and he turned to Daniel,

"_Tsahìk _Sänume; she could transfer Rachel's human body into her Avatar!"

Daniel almost fainted with shock as he glanced at Ryder's hopeful face,

"They can do that?"

Beyda'amo came closer and handed Rachel's avatar body over to Melvin and nodded,

"Hurry, return to Hometree on your _Ikran_, bring her to _Tsahìk _Sänume!"

Melvin and Daniel looked to each other before calling their _Ikran _which flew over the forest canopy and eventually landed beside them. They quickly mounted, still holding the human Rachel and her avatar before speeding off towards Hometree.

* * *

Ryder glanced to Amanti, who summoned her Ikran which cawed, glad to see her as it landed before her. He ran and untied the vines from the Pa'li which gratefully snorted and ran into the cover of the forest and then came back and mounted his own Ikran and stroked its head soothingly as he spoke,

"I'll fix the hole in your wing, don't worry."

His _Ikran _screeched and flew upwards before grabbing on the vines of one of the link chambers with its back claws, Amanti's _Ikran _grabbed the vines of the other link chamber and they hurried towards Hometree.

Ryder looked back as he cleared the treetops and heard a loud roar to see the entire outpost collapse and crash to the ground with fire gutting its inside. The cheers and whooping of _Ikran _warriors stayed with him as they congratulated each other on their victory.

Ryder and Amanti dismounted their _Ikran _and left the link chambers at the foot of Hometree. Ryder rushed to apply some salve to his Ikran's wound and rewarded it for its patience by tossing it a leg of a _Yerik (Hexapede) _as he bandaged the tip of its leathery wing. His _Ikran_ cawed, nudged him slightly and flew off to the crown of the Hometree. Amanti's _Ikran _flew off to join Ryder's as Ryder and Amanti ran towards the loft, past cheering Na'vi who were dancing and singing happily. Ryder saw a crowd of warriors circled around the bodies of Rachel and her avatar as they lay before the _Tsahìk _when they came to the loft.

Sänume looked up to see them and offered them a quick smile as she continued to lay her hands on the forehead of Rachel's human body before she groaned and shook her head.

"I cannot commune with _Eywa _and offer her this task. I do not have enough energy within me and our _Kelutrel (Hometree) _does not have enough shards underneath to attune the energy of _Eywa._

Ryder kneeled before Sänume and an idea popped in his head as he glanced at Tan Jala who stood at her side and smiled,

"The Willow trees in _Swotulu,_ the sacred river; that should be able to attune with _Eywa._"

Sänume gasped, her face glowing with wonder and she smiled greatly,

"Yes, AbleRyder you are right! The _Swotulu, _the sacred river of Tipani should be the right place to plead with Eywa for the life of this one."

She motioned to Rachel and stood up, her voice echoing throughout Hometree as she spoke,

"Everyone, journey as fast as you can to the Willow glade in _Swotulu. _The fate of our _Tsmuke (sister) _depends on our actions at this moment!"

Loud cries erupted from the whole area; from the top branches to the ground below as mothers, warriors, hunters and the like all abandoned their tasks and either climbed their mounts and rode or flew or ran on foot to _Swotulu. _

* * *

Ryder dismounted a _Pa'li _at the sacred Willow glade that was held in awe by all Tipani as a holy site of centuries past. He gazed up at the glowing pink, red and purple tops of Willow trees as their tendril-shaped leaves snaked down to their roots and lazily drifted in the breeze that blew from gaps in the large rock walls above them. He held Amanti's hand as they splashed through a shallow stream towards the main Willow tree which was sheltered in a large cavern. Ryder gasped as he saw the whole Tipani clan all gathered there around the tree, their glowing markings seemed to light up the large cavern which was crammed full of bodies.

_Tsahìk_ Sänume stood before the tree; her bright red beads glinting in the gloom as she lay Rachel's human body at the base of the Willow, then motioned for Melvin to do the same.

Daniel watched with a trembling lip before he ran and prostrated himself before the _Tsahìk_, which caused gasps to erupt from the waiting crowd.

"Please _Tsahìk_ Sänume," Daniel pleaded, his head low, "I can't bear it if she returns forever to Eywa without me there," he took another breath and swallowed, "Please allow me to join her!"

Sänume frowned slightly before laying her hands on Daniel's shoulders and sighing,

"It is up to Eywa to decide. You may attempt to join her but we cannot know of the outcome."

Daniel gulped and quickly nodded before he lay on the ground near Rachel's avatar body and closed his eyes. He shortly returned as a human and lay down on the mossy ground; gazing at the Willow tree before him as he relaxed near his avatar body.

_Tsahìk_ Sänume turned to Melvin who shook his head, gazing intently at the prone forms of Rachel and Daniel before standing near her side. Sänume smiled and turned to the Tipani who were all gathered before her patiently. She gestured to the bodies behind her and held her arms out wide in a gesture for togetherness.

"People, you were brought here to try to help save the life of a dear friend who had earned our trust many times and helped us in our battle today. Now we are tasked to help begin the new life of another who seeks to live life as one of our kind. May _Eywa _listen to our pleas! Decide what is to be done with our Brother and Sister"

She stopped to gather her breath and knelt down to close the human Daniel's eyes lightly with her fingers and turned to face her people once more with an uplifting voice,

"Since the Well of Souls has been awakened, all Na'vi may speak with _Eywa _throughout this vast land of Pandora. So I ask you now to connect to this great Willow Tree and send Eywa your prayers, your voice and energy so that she may hear our plight!"

The Na'vi cheered at Sänume's words and all sat down in circles around the great Willow.

* * *

Ryder glanced at his mate who was curiously watching Melvin with her lips upturned and eyes following him,

"What do we do once we connect with the Willow?" he interrupted.

Amanti straightened and broke her gaze; attaching her queue to a root behind her and gasped before turning to Ryder with slightly dilated pupils,

"Let the energy of the Tree and the people show you what to do."

Ryder frowned before nervously attaching his queue to a dark, snaking root behind him. He rocked slightly backwards and shuddered, feeling the dormant energy of not only the main Willow but the other willows in the whole glade.

"I will begin the prayer, everyone needs to pray together as one," Sänume began.

Ryder watched as all the Na'vi attached their queues with the long roots of the Willow and rocked slightly, pressing their hands onto the backs of those in front for balance as they slowly lurched forwards and backwards. They moved in time with the glowing pulse of the now bright green roots of the Willow, which became active with their combined heartbeat that started to energise the tree.

"_Tìng mikyun ayoheru rutxe. ma nawna sa'tok," (Hear us please, All Mother) _Sänume cried.

Ryder, Amanti and all the Tipani reeled forwards and back. The pulse of the roots steady as the Na'vi closed their eyes and spoke in unison, their voices strong.

"_Srung si mefotu ma Eywa."_ _(Eywa help them) _

Sänume raised her hands to the ceiling of the cave and then to the praying Na'vi; herself in a trance as she spoke loudly,

"_Mefoti_ aysireati, munge mì nga. Ulte tìng ayoer u 'i'awn ngeyä ya. " (Take this spirits into you and bring them back to us)

The Na'vi now balanced themselves by grasping the shoulders of those beside them as they moved from side to side; their heads down as they chanted,

"_Srung si mefotu ma Eywa."_

Sänume's voice became louder and rang out in the cavern walls as she began dancing to an unknown beat,

"_Tivìran mefotu ayoeng kip. Na Na'viyä hapxì ko." (Let them walk among us as one of the people)_

Ryder, Amanti and the other Tipani continued to rock in circles; grasping the shoulders of those beside them with the sweat dripping off their bodies,

"_Srung si mefotu ma Eywa," _they droned; their voices and movements as one.

They continued to chant as they moved together with the strong pulse of energy that was linked through the roots of the main Willow Tree. The cavern was filled with voices as the Tipani rose their hands upwards with their heads bowed and eyes closed, deep in a trance.

Sänume stopped and looked to the brilliantly glowing Willow Tree to see _Atokirina' _descending from the purple leaves towards the bodies below. Their shimmering delicate forms gliding in the still air as they continued to glide and their bodies contracted and pulsed, making them appear to dance as they moved.

With a sigh Sänume saw that they clustered around the avatar and human bodies of the two who had tendrils of bright green grass forming over their still bodies and into the backs of their skulls, forming a natural queue.

"_Lu hasey!" (It is finished)_

Sänume spoke over the loud voices and held out her hand for silence. The Tipani slowed and opened their eyes, slightly dazed, the trance broken.

* * *

Melvin leant over Rachel's limp avatar body, an excited look on his face as he saw the _Atokirina' _hovering over her,

"Has it worked, for either of them?" he wondered.

He was joined by Ryder who was breathing heavily with sweat beading down his body as he knelt before them; bowing his head to the ground as he whispered, his braids falling over his shoulder,

"Please Harper, if you're with Eywa I need you to save them, plead with Eywa alongside us"

Amanti appeared and kneeled before the human Rachel and Daniel, holding her breath as she looked upon their peaceful forms. Her markings shined alongside the pulsing of the cavern ground, the Willow tree and those of the glade were still active.

"_Pey! Oe tse'a_ _'awpo rikx!" (Wait I see one move) _A Na'vi's voice broke out.

Sänume turned quickly to stare down at the avatar body of Daniel which began to breathe slowly and opened his eyes.

Amanti gasped in surprise, knelt down and gently removed the human Daniel's exopack before she held Daniel's avatar head in her hands with a look of wonder on her face,

"Daniel… You have just passed through the eye of Eywa, she has granted you new life!" she beamed.

Daniel blinked, his vacant expression turned to one of intense joy as he sat up with a groan, looking over at his human body with pity and after a pause he turned to Sänume,

"Rachel? What happened to Rachel?" his voice cracked

Sänume looked to Daniel's face which was frozen in fear as he saw Rachel's still forms.

The Tipani held their breath as Daniel heaved his body upwards, staggered a few steps and sat at the side of Rachel's avatar, stroking her face with his trembling hand,

"Please Rachel, wake up. You have to make it," he sighed.

Sänume gazed around at the Na'vi who were leaning forwards all eager to find out what was going on as she closed her eyes, knelt and laid her hand on Daniel's back before placing the other on the head of Rachel's avatar,

"She will need an immensely strong spirit to pass through Daniel. Her human body is dying quickly"

Daniel looked to Sänume, his ears flattened and he grasped the hand of Rachel's avatar body. Choking sobs occasionally sounded from him as he encouraged Rachel to wake,

"No, come on you can do this Rachel! I'll be here when you wake up!"

Ryder closed his eyes as he saw Daniel crouching over Rachel's still form. He sat beside him and glanced quickly at the Willow Tree which was still pulsing with energy and stroked some dark hair from the human Rachel's forehead before sighing,

"She can do this Daniel, just give her some time," he tried to reassure Daniel

* * *

A cry caused Ryder to look up as he saw _Tsahìk_ Sänume gesturing to a small group of _Atokirina' _which floated down and gathered around Rachel's avatar body and he smiled widely.

Amanti stood back in amazement as Rachel's avatar body began to breath slowly and opened one eye which seemed to be full of amusement as she looked up at Daniel who looked like he almost had a heart attack,

"Hey everyone, did I miss something here?" she grinned as she spoke softly.

At once all the Na'vi began jumping up and down and loudly cheering, all rushing to embrace the new Na'vi.

Daniel cracked a smile and wiped his eyes then shot a look to Rachel's lifeless human body which he gently removed the exopack from,

"Only the most important day of our lives," he grasped Rachel's shoulder happily and hugged her as he continued,

"Murray's dead, his militia and scientists are gone and you and I are forever one of the People!"

Rachel laughed disbelievingly and shook her head before turning to see her human body and she screamed; shaking her human form and beginning to cry,

"What? No!..How did I die?!" she turned to Daniel and tapped his chest with her eyes wide, "And you," she began before whirling around to see Daniel's lifeless human form, "What have you done?"

Sänume held Rachel's shoulders gently and nodded reassuringly to Daniel who began recovering from shock,

"Rachel your human body was badly injured from the battle with the _tawtute _Murray who tried to destroy your Dreamchamber. Daniel pleaded to have his human body along with yours by _Eywa_ to your Na'vi form so that he could accompany you no matter what _Eywa_ decides."

Rachel glanced up at Sänume's kind face and thanked her before turning to Daniel, then to the entire clan that gathered around her with glad faces,

"Thank you everyone, for pleading with _Eywa _to allow me and Daniel a second chance to share our lives with you," she paused as the Tipani began whooping and clapping in approval, "I hope I can in return help both the Tipani and Eywa when in need."

Sänume nodded and stepped forwards, laying her hands on both Rachel and Daniel with a proud face.

"I see you as one of the people, may _Eywa _smile on you both as you continue to serve the clan. You have earned our trust and respect, Brother and Sister of Na'vi Tipani," she added with a knowing smile.

The Tipani gathered around them and all joined their arms to form an organic chain, linking Rachel and Daniel to the whole clan; each one laying a hand on the other.

Sänume motioned for Rachel and Daniel to lay their human bodies underneath some of the Willow Trees outside the cavern before raising her hands as she faced her people, her voice booming,

"Come, let us return to _Kelutrel_ and celebrate our victory while welcoming our new clan members."

Ryder watched as hundreds of Na'vi ran to their mounts outside the grove and pat Rachel and Daniel on the back as they passed, their cheers echoing through the caverns and their footfalls glowing green and yellow as they hurried away.

* * *

"It makes my heart glad AbleRyder to see Dreamwalkers now Na'vi adopt our culture so willingly. If only other Tawtute could learn from them."

Ryder felt a hand link with his and he cocked his head to grin at Amanti whose was paint began to flake as she flashed him a broad smile. Ryder nodded and scooped up some water in his hands from a stream which ran outside the cavern; letting the water trickle through his fingers ad he cleaned the paint from his face and back with a smile. He unstrapped his _Nawm _armour and let it fall to the ground before he burst out laughing as Amanti spluttered as she swallowed in water as she was cleaning herself.

He tugged at her arm as she wiped her face,

"Come on Amanti, we don't want to get left behind do we?"

Amanti eyed him and shrugged before splashing water in his face and giggling to herself after seeing her mate's expression before she embraced him closely with her arms around his neck.

Ryder raised an eyebrow and he gently tugged at the bandage that was still wrapped around her lower waist, "How long has it been? Let me see," he whispered in her ear.

Amanti broke away from him and slowly began to unravel the bandage before gingerly removing the last part from her skin. She gasped as she saw that some of the stitches had begun to disappear and the swelling had died down.

"_Eywa's_ medicine is helping AbleRyder. I should be able to hunt tomorrow without pain," she said happily

Ryder knelt down and placed his hands lightly on Amanti's wound and he craned his neck to look up at her with gleaming yellow eyes,

"Murray won't be able to harm you anymore; your body will be fine again."

Amanti beamed, knelt down and kissed him softly then sighed as she lay her head in the hollow at the base of Ryder's neck,

"I hoped to prove to tawtute wrong AbleRyder by beginning to try again," she breathed, her voice low and hushed.

Ryder's eyes closed and he let out a sigh as he felt Amanti nuzzling his neck, his tail entwined with hers as he opened his eyes and stroked her cheek.

"Trying for what?" he asked, confused.

Amanti rolled her eyes and looked up at him with her large eyes slightly sad.

Ryder frowned a little and ran his hands down her back,

"So soon, Amanti I don't know if anything good will come of this."

Amanti shook her head and held out a hand as an _Atokirina' _nestled in her palm, glowing faintly in the dim light made from the glowing plants around them.

"I have been advised by Eywa, she feels our sorrow and urges us to place our faith in her."

Ryder took her hands in his, the _Atokirina' _hovering over their kneeling forms. Amanti playfully breathed air on his nose causing him to snort. The beads on Ryder's braids clinked as he shifted his weight and frowned; deep in thought and then stared down intently into Amanti's golden eyes,

"To have faith; on Earth that word never existed once we managed to destroy our planet and each other."

He sighed as he glanced at the bottom of a pair of Willow Trees with glowing red leaves in the darkness and he bowed his head, then looked down at Amanti; his eyes bright,

"Faith is what gives us hope, helps us to dream and imagine a perfect world..," he swallowed and continued, "I never thought there was such a thing as faith or a perfect world before I came here."

He smiled and squeezed Amanti's hands as she beamed up at him, her eyes glistened like pools of gold as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I guess we'd better have faith then Amanti," he whispered

Ryder smiled as Amanti slowly edged closer to him, holding her queue and he planted a kiss on her forehead as she sat astride him and breathed in deeply.

A sudden breeze scattered nesting _Atokirina' _which floated from the lightly glowing tendrils of a nearby Willow Tree and they glided downwards peacefully before drifting down into a bubbling stream.

* * *

Beyda'amo had not been as happy ever since the tawtute arrived some time ago. He passed around a bown of Kava to another warrior as they were seated in a large circle in the cool grass at the foot of Home Tree by the Toruk totem. He whacked his head with his palm and bellowed with laughter, his whole body shaking as he saw Raltaw's eyes begin watering as he placed the half empty bowl at his feet, his ear slightly twitching.

"Olonowin, you have not been training your hunters as much as I thought. They have much to learn," Beyda'amo jeered.

Hukato glimpsed Olonowin's fuming face before taking a sip of the liquid from the bowl, watching as Na'vi were dancing and singing round the torches and totems; banging Gourd drums and cheering. Hukato gulped as he felt his throat mildly burn and he turned to Melvin who was sitting next to him and passed him the bowl.

Melvin nodded, took the bowl in his hands and sipped; coughing slightly,

"Where is Rachel?" he asked as he passed the bowl to Unipey.

Unipey graciously took the bowl in her hands and pointed towards a fire-lit column of the Home Tree where children were chasing each other and shrieking.

"She is over there, Nìwin!"

Melvin excused himself and hurried over to the column, brushing past grass and shrubs which glowed bright yellows and greens and easing through the laughing children as he searched for Rachel. Melvin jumped as he heard a female shriek with laughter and emerge from behind the column with slightly glazed eyes and a large smile. Melvin's heart sank, it was Rachel and she was pulling a gushing Daniel towards the spiral roots to reach the loft.

"Rachel!"

Melvin shouted after Rachel and she turned; her face turning a bright blue and her mouth forming a perfect o with her eyes wide and she shrieked with surprise and clutched Daniels shoulder for support.

Daniel laughed and helped Rachel straighten as they both turned to face Melvin, grinning.

"What is it? We've got things to do!" Rachel shouted.

Melvin snorted as he looked at Rachel who grinned widely and burped before smiling again,

"Have you chosen already?" he blurted and eyed Melvin suspiciously

Rachel beamed and nodded, "What Daniel did today has proven how much he cared about me, how he's always cared about me."

Melvin ground his teeth together, heat rising from his face as he caught Daniel hugging Rachel's middle and smiling widely. He watched Daniel walk away with Rachel towards the loom that was alight with torches and Bladder Lanterns. Melvin's eyes burned into the back of Daniel's skull as he continued to watch him until he disappeared.

"I swear I'll make him pay. How does he end up getting someone like her anyway?" he wondered aloud darkly.

* * *

Murray heard talking and the rustling of long grass, turned and froze as he saw Ryder and Amanti walking towards him; their hips pressed together and heads close as they talked softly with large smiles on their faces.

Ryder was midway through a sentence before he caught sight of Melvin staring and he smiled and his face flushed, embarrassed and he walked up to the loft with Amanti close by his side.

Melvin groaned and rubbed his face with his hands, he gasped as he remembered something he overheard on his radio the other day. He ran through a trail, through glowing Warbonnet ferns and bright orange Helicoradian and sped to the roots towards the loft, blowing off steam as he dug his heels in the soft ground as he ran.

He blinked as the fire from the torches stung his eyes momentarily with great orange light cast on the inside of the trunk. Melvin bit his lip as he walked past Rachel and Daniel who were heading upwards, swinging up the winding branches and Melvin sat down beside Tan Jala, Ryder and Unipey. They greeted him and offered him some meat and Kava which he gratefully accepted.

Ryder watched Melvin with raised eyebrows; one arm linked with Amanti's and the other gripping a bowl of kava which he then offered to Tan Jala and turned his head to Melvin,

"What's up? You don't seem to be in the mood for celebrating."

Melvin's face twitched for a moment but turned blank and he shook his head then bit into a strip of cooked _Yerik, (Hexapede)_

"No it's not that, I remember overhearing something on my radio this morning, it was about the Avatar Program, after the battle with Murray."

Ryder almost choked on his kava and he bent forwards and gasped for air as he wheezed, almost hyperventilating. His tail slapped against his foot and he turned to Melvin, Amanti pounding his back and laughing as he wiped his face,

"What?! Come on don't leave me hanging," he spluttered.

Melvin looked to Tan Jala and Amanti before continuing, "Grace Augustine, she told Murray that she thought he was wasting time and resources, she said that she already has more avatar drivers on the ISV Venture Star."

Ryder massaged his throat and moaned in relief and he crawled forwards to take the kava bowl from Tan Jala who had fallen asleep with drool running out a corner of his mouth as he lay on the floor. Ryder laughed and poked Tan Jala's side before sitting back down and passing the bowl to Amanti, then turning his head to Melvin with a smile,

"Oh thank god, I thought that more Murray's were going to appear..Any names of the Avatar Drivers?" he asked.

Melvin flushed with jealousy as he saw Ryder and Amanti lean towards each other and kiss passionately out of the corner of his eye. He looked towards the hammocks above him and sighed; a lump in his throat,

"Only one," he began.

Melvin heard a yell and he turned his head to see Ryder pointing at him, teeth bared as he growled impatiently. Amanti was laying her head on his back with her hands across his chest and smiling as she sat behind him.

"Look I haven't got all night, are you going to spill the beans or what?" he growled.

Melvin snorted and raised an eyebrow as he saw Beyda'amo walking past Ryder, humming absentmindedly, not watching where he was treading and he stepped accidentally on Ryder's moving tail.

Ryder yelled out in pain and hissed; showing his sharp fangs before turning his head and looking upwards as he saw Beyda'amo snickering then grinning down at Ryder,

"What the hell was that for Beyda'amo?!" he shouted, eyes watering from the pain.

Beyda'amo smirked and patted Ryder's head condescendingly before walking off towards another firepit.

Melvin bit his tongue and to stop himself laughing as he saw Beyda'amo slip on a forgotten kava bowl and fall on Marali as he tried to sit by her side.

Ryder winced and held his throbbing tail as Amanti rubbed his back soothingly and sat down next to him,

"So who is this avatar driver, you still haven't told me."

Melvin rolled his eyes and bit his lip as he tried to remember,

"Jake Sully, that's all I know."


End file.
